Rock My World
by alexwinchester87
Summary: Arthur is Europe's most famous rock star but he's tired of it. And so is the rest of the band. So Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Kiku set out to regain any sense of normalcy they used to have and they start their search in Hetalia Prep School. Enter Alfred: Loser who's severally bullied and harassed. Arthur notices Alfred and will do anything to make Alfred his.
1. Chapter 1

Rock My World

Chapter 1: Mutual Agreements

**Hey its Alex of course that's not my real name because I don't trust the internet on the off chance that there could be stalkers. Anyways this is NOT my first fanfiction **_**but **_**please be gentle with judging me. I'm not the best writer in the world but I don't half ass anything so this story will be about me pouring my heart and soul into every word and I can only hope that you'll will like it. **

**This story will be about Arthur Kirkland moving into an international boarding school in NYC undercover since he's kind of famous in the United Kingdom. And when I say famous I mean a famous rock star. But for hopes of having a normal life he dyes his hair blond and ditches the nose rings and trades them for sweater vests and khakis. Immediately he becomes popular in school and everyone loves him despite not knowing his true identity but one day in the locker room something catches his eye…or someone. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_I look to the sky but there's no body watching. Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now, there world belongs to me, the world belongs to me," _Arthur closed his eyes as the words left his lips. He gripped the microphone tight and allowed the melody flow into the air. He rocked his hips to the tune and danced along with his words, _"So many roads that I've taken, when nobody thought I could make it and even though I had to go it alone I still survived when you live in darkness there's always confusion, sometimes your mine will provide illusion and your whole life can change in the blink of an eye, yeah."_

The crowd came alive. _"I look to the sky but there's nobody watching, left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now the world belongs to me, to live and to die by the word that is spoken the legends a lie and the silence is broken so now, the world belongs to me, the world belongs to me." _Cheers from the crowd sounded through the air loud and clear as they worshiped his words and movements. He opened his eyes and scanned them over the crowd. All eyes were on him and that's how he liked it. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he swayed his hips in a way he knew that would drive the girls and possibly some over the boy's crazy with desire. He could always see it in their eyes when they looked at him. That heated look that said they would like nothing more than to worship his body in bed over and over again. He smirked and the crowd grew wild as the camera focused on his devilish smile and displayed it on a large screen above the stage. _"I opened a box full of secrets, where the strongest of locks couldn't keep them and even though I was the last to know they were living inside when you see through the darkness and find the solution how quickly your eyes will remove the illusion and your life is gonna change in the blink of an eye, yeah."_

His voice climaxed as the song progressed forward having an almost hypnotic effect on the crowd. He continued singing until the sound of instruments died and it was time make his grand exit off stage. He waved to the crowd one last time, sending an air kiss to the camera while he was at it, before he sashayed off of the stage. He gave the microphone to a backstage crewman, his bandmates were still unhooking their instruments on stage he took this opportunity to be alone while he could, and made his way over to a heavy black door labeled 'back stage'. He didn't hesitate to swing it open step out into a hallway. He ignored the screaming fans on the opposite side of the hallway that were being held back by a couple of beefy backstage security blokes and opened the first door to the right. Once he stepped inside his cocky confident façade disappeared and all that remained was an exhausted rock star with a sore throat. He plopped down face first on the black leather cough and snuggled into it. _Oh what I wouldn't give for a cup of tea. _

He stayed that way for a few minutes not caring if anybody walked in on his disheveled appearance. They can all go to hell for all he cared because dammit he's tired mentally and physically and they can all go screw themselves if they don't like what they see. He turned his head to the side so he could allow himself a way to breathe and frowned when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His green dyed hair fell against his head in messy tresses and despite the purple contacts his eyes looked bloodshot. Probably from lack of sleep.

He sat up and walked over to the mirror. He gently took out the contacts and was welcomed by the sight of his naturally green eyes. The scowl still remained on his face. He walked over to the vanity table which stood on the other side of the room and sat down on the small round wooden stool. The vanity table kind of looked plain as did the stool but he loved every grain of wood because it was a reminder of his old life. His old life. When everything was more or less simple. When he didn't have to worry what the tabloids said about his performance, when he didn't have to worry about looking perfect before going out in public, and when he didn't have to worry going outside without getting hit by a mob within five seconds. _God I miss the old days. What I wouldn't give to go back to high school. I could if I wanted to but…how can I? It wouldn't be the same. _

He's famous and has been for a total of two years and already he's tired of it. It was fun at first. All the fame and fortune he could want. Girls practically throwing themselves at him like he's some sort of sex god and more money than the queen herself! It was like a dream come true. But it all grew old and now all that was left was a bitter taste in his mouth and a painful longing for the life he used to have. He grabbed a wet nap and wiped away all of the makeup caked on his face. Once he was finished his looked at his reflection again and smiled bitterly. He still looked seductive but that must be the way he's always looked. Despite the pattern of freckles on the bridge of his nose and the small pink cut on the nape of his chin from accidently cutting himself during a shave his skin looked flawless. Having a good dermatologist pays off. His eyebrows of course were huge as always and those were his one feature his refused to change. In fact they're probably his best feature! Or so he believes…

The door of his private room busted open and his silence was shattered by the sound of an irritating frog.

"Moi I will not zettle for 'ess call me back when you 'ave a more suitable offer!" Francis, Arthur's manager, ended the call with a huff and stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Can you believe the Americans 'ese day's!?" Francis asked his face contorted in disbelief as he hovered over Arthur.

"Go away git," Arthur sneered raising an impressive eyebrow at Francis, "you're breath smells of frog and I can smell it all of the way over here."

Francis took a step back aghast as if insulted by Arthur's comment, "Arzur you 'are so rude. If only we could put that dirty mouth of yours to better use."

Francis glided his hand over Arthurs shoulder but before it could reach his neck Arthur grabbed it and dug his fingernails into his flesh. "Want to keep that hand frog?"

Francis took back his hand and pouted but he was far used to this to be insulted. Arthur turned away and looked back into his reflection. His frowned deepened as he stared. Francis noticed the British man's silence which was unusual because usually Arthur would go into a rant and insult Francis with all he's got but instead he's just sitting there just gazing at his reflection with a forlorn expression. Francis raised an eyebrow dropped his seductive demeanor, "Arzure are you okay?"

Arthur nodded, "Just bloody fantastic." His voice was laced with spite and did not at all convince Francis.

"What is wrong Mon Cher?" Francis asked crossing his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it especially with you frog," Arthur growled standing up and walking over to the miniature refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of beer before gracefully sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs as if a proper gentlemen instead of a punk rock star.

Francis rolled his eyes and took a seat at the vanity table facing Arthur. "Arzure I 'ave known you for two years now and it's my job to keep you happy so tell me what is wrong so I can help. That's what friends are for. Even if you are a bitter prude with larger than life eyebrows."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Only you sleaze like you can call me a prude with the way you spend every night shagging everything with a pulse."

"Don't change the subject eyebrows."

"My eyebrows are not big you git!" Arthur threw the bottle at Francis who dodged it with indifference. The bottle smashed against the wall with a long crash just as Arthur's band mates walked in.

The drummer, Gilbert, has silver gray hair, sharp teasing amber eyes, and pasty pale skin. He has an ego the size of the Pacific Ocean but even Arthur has to admit he's a bloody fantastic drummer. The electric guitar player is Antonio who has curly brown hair, dark playful green eyes, and tan skin. Antonio is an easy going Spaniard with a laid back attitude with a love for tomatoes. The pianist is Kiku who has short black hair and cold brown eyes. He's from Japan and joined the band about a year ago. He's very quiet and hates to be touched. Gilbert learned that a long time ago with a black eye as a reminder. The base performer is Ludwig who's also Gilbert's brother. Nobody gets how they're related. While Gilbert is loud and crass Ludwig is quiet and stern. Ludwig has slicked back blond hair and cold icy blue eyes. He's very OCD about cleanliness and shouts in frustrated German every single time he walks into Gilbert's room. Actually he's the only one brave enough to go into his room.

"We had a great night, didn't we Tonio?" Gilbert said loudly hands behind his neck as he casually strolled in with his cocky smile.

Antonio nodded with a laid back smile, "Sí crowd loves us as usual." Was it just him or did Antonio look kind of miserable?

Kiku silently agreed taking a seat as far away from Arthur as possible on the couch. Ludwig frowned as he saw the shards of glass behind Francis, "Arthur you better clean that up."

Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Gilbert laughed, "what are you bitching about now?"

Arthur didn't have a beer bottle so he settled for his steel toed boot. "Ow! Uptight British bastard." Gilbert grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Teach you fuck with me," Arthur muttered before sitting back down.

"West do you hear that?!" Gilbert whined.

"I did and you deserved it," Ludwig replied pulling out a flask and taking a swig out of it.

"What!?" Gilbert waved his arms wildly, "Are fucking kidding me! You choose the stick up his ass British douche bag over your awesome bruder?"

Ludwig nodded, "you deserved it."

Arthur smirked in satisfaction while Gilbert opened and closed his mouth in disbelief. After a couple of minutes he just threw his hands up in exasperation before shouting, "Fine! See if I ever clean my room again!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. Antonio grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped the cap open with his teeth. A talent everyone in the band, besides Kiku and Ludwig, wish they had. But before he took a swig of his beer he said, "Do you ever get that feeling?"

Gilbert stopped his pouting long enough to stare at Tonio. Antonio now had the whole room's attention and seemed unbothered by it. He sighed, "I mean don't you ever, I don't know, want to be normal?"

Arthur's eyes widened his mind reeling back to the same thoughts he had earlier before Francis interrupted. He was thinking about how much he wished he could be a normal person again and what he would give to go back. He must've not have been the only one thinking it. Arthur spoke up before anyone else could, "I have."

All eyes turned to Arthur, "I'm tired of being famous and I know that may sound ridiculous to some of you but…it's just become too much and I'm sick of it."

Antonio grinned probably happy that he's not alone and that he won't be ridiculed for feeling the same way. "Sí amigo that is exactly what I'm saying."

"I feel the same way," Kiku said surprising everyone the room. The man rarely speaks! It's a miracle to get a single word out of him let alone a sentence!

Gilbert scoffed, "you three sound like bunch of girls!" He crossed his arms and smiled proudly, "the awesome me is never sick and tired of the attention he's getting! Hell in fact it's the highlight of my day! And all three of you need to suck it up and quit whining like a bunch of pussies."

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow, "So you admit that you like the, drugs, alcohol, nonstop paparazzi, constant criticism, and never being able to go out in public without being chased down like a rabid dog by fans?"

Gilbert blinked and hesitated as if mulling it over in his head. He chuckled halfheartedly, "Heh when you say it like that it kind of makes sense. I only liked one out of the things that you said and that's it. I guess it would be kind of nice to take a break."

Antonio's smile grew brighter while he listened to Gilbert. Once he was done everyone turned to Ludwig who just shrugged and responded with, "what he said."

Now all that's left is Francis. Francis had been sitting there the entire time just listening with his lips pursed into a thin line. Now everyone was staring at him waiting for his response. He blinked before crossing his arms and saying, "what do you want me to do about it!?"

"Can we do that? Take a break?" Arthur asked curiously subconsciously leaning forward so he could hear better.

Francis shrugged, "I don't know! It could possibly damage your career if you do so. Maybe permanently!"

"No actually it might make us even more famous," Kiku added in surprising everyone again.

Ludwig blinked taken aback by Kiku's input, "Go on." He encouraged.

Kiku blushed once he noticed that everyone had their eyes on him. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "Well if news breaks out that we've disappeared or taken a break people would want us more than ever because it would be a mystery. A mystery of our location and whether or not if we are okay and it would drive the fans crazy."

Everyone stared at Kiku shocked and astounded because this is the most he man has ever said before. Francis didn't seem to notice. A smile grew on his face as realization dawned on him. "That's brilliant Kiku!"

Kiku blushed again from the praise and muttered an, "Arigato."

"That would drive ze fans crazy and encourage them to buy more of your albums! Why didn't we think of this earlier? And then when ze fans are done mourning we will make a great comeback that will knock zem of zer feet!" He opened his cell phone and began texting. "They will never zee it coming!"

"But where will we go where nobody knows who we are?" Gilbert asked leaning against the wall casually.

Francis thought for a moment before replying, "America. Your fame hasn't reached South America, North America, or Canada."

"So basically the entire Western Hemisphere?" Arthur asked with a blank expression. _I guess it's a good thing otherwise we wouldn't have a getaway. _

"Are you telling me that no one knows who we are over there!?" Gilbert demanded outraged.

Francis shook his head, "Non some will recognize you but most of them won't which is why it's perfect!"

Antonio immediately brightened up, "Can we go to California? I hear it's nothing but sand and sun over there."

"And earthquakes and endless paparazzi who might recognize you and spread the word of your arrival which will defeat the purpose of going there in the first place." Ludwig stated bluntly.

Antonio deflated, "Oh."

"How about New York?"

"Or Florida?"

Suggestions and ideas were thrown in and everyone busted into conversation. New York? Nope can't go there for the same reason as why we can't go to California minus the earthquake add the angry New Yorker's. Florida? Can't go there because people might recognize them as well there. Where can they go where nobody will recognize them?

"Oh can we go back to school? That would be fun!" Antonio was now bouncing up and down like an excited puppy dog.

"Fuck no! Who wants to go to school? That's just unawesome and I'm awesome and unawesome and awesome don't blend!" Gilbert shouted taking a sip of beer that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"There's no need to be so loud Gil," Ludwig rubbed his temples counting to ten under his breath.

"I would actually fancy going back to school," Arthur added above the chatter in the room.

"I wouldn't mind it," Kiku cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Oh not you too! Come on!" Gilbert whined slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"I've got it!" Francis jumped to his feet and if this were a cartoon he would have a light bulb hovering over his head. "My sister just moved to a prep school in America! It's kind of private and a little out of the way but it would be no problem to enroll all of us!"

"You're coming to?" Arthur asked wrinkling his nose as if the thought disgusted him.

"Of course! I can't let you 'ave all ze fun," Francis smirked mischievously but everyone ignored it knowing it was no use slapping the lecherous thoughts out of his head. "Beside I am your manager and it would be irresponsible to leave you on your own."

Arthur rolled his eyes for what seemed like the fifteenth time in the past hour, "We are not irresponsible hormonal teens we can take care of ourselves git."

"Yes but you will be amongst irresponsible 'ormonal teenagers and it would be irresponsible to leave you on your own with them because they can easily influence all of you to do something idiotic," Francis preached like he was a parent teaching a child a lesson.

Everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes. Well not everyone. Gilbert and Antonio just busted out laughing. Oh yes together Antonio, Gilbert and Francis are the Bad Touch Trio. Bloody annoyance the lot of them especially put together.

"Dios mio need I remind you of Las Vegas?" Antonio asked clapping a hand down on Francis's shoulder.

"Or Mexico?"

"Or Canada?"

"What did you do in Canada?" Ludwig asked not really showing genuine interest.

Francis waved his hands nervously, "I zought we made a pact never to talk about that again."

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged knowing looks before chuckling deviously. "or what abo-"

"Okay, okay!" Francis shouted covering both of their mouths with both of his hands, "I want to go because I want to feel young and stupid again! Don't judge me!"

"That's how we all want to feel so how can we judge you?" Antonio said after removing Francis's hand.

Francis let out a breath of relief and grinned. "So we're all in agreement? We go to Boston Massachusetts and go to Hetalia High."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Gilbert, "Hey do I not get a vote here!?"

"No."

"Dammit."

XXXXxxxxXXXX

**So Chapter 1 is done! Also that song was, 'The World Belongs To Me,' by My Darkest Days. It's a great song listen to it if you get the chance. But I don't own the song rules say I don't even though I wish I did. Anyway please review! Let me know if I did a good job with the first chapter or not! Peace!X-D**

**~Alex **


	2. Chapter 2

Rock My World

Chapter 2: Welcome home

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form because if I did I would own my own minion army.

**Authors Note: Hey! I don't really have anything to announce except for the pairings! *cue the drumroll***

**Main: **

**EnglandXAmerica **

**FranceXCanada**

**SpainXRomano **

**GermanyXItaly**

**PrussiaXHungary**

**GreeceXJapan **

**And other such side pairings but those are the main ones. Review! **

**~Alex**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Alfred glanced around nervously his blue eyes searched the hallway back and forth as if he were expecting to be brutally ambushed. He perked up when he saw that the hall was empty. He stepped out, books pressed tightly against his chest, and jogged over to his locker.

His hand shot to the lock and he fiddled with it for a moment, while looking over his shoulder every seconds, before it popped open. He tore it off and opened his locker. He took a couple of steps back as an avalanche of empty soda cans tumbled out of his locker and loudly crashed onto the floor. He rolled his eyes, _Ivan owes me five dollars. _

He cleared all of the remaining soda cans in his locker and stuffed his backpack inside. He slammed his locker closed and turned around. He fell backwards as he bumped into something tall and solid like a brick wall. His back hit the row of lockers as his eyes landed Ralph. His daily torturer.

Ralph is the football quarterback and the schools jackass who takes pleasure in bullying Alfred within an inch of his life. He's tall with mocha skin, bulging muscles, broad shoulders, and frosty cold brown eyes. He has slicked back brown hair, braces, and a tattoo of barbwire on his right forearm. Ralph stared down Alfred with a Cheshire smile that just seemed more ridiculous than threatening on him. "Wassup Alfie how've you been?"

"U-um j-j-just f-f-fine t-thanks," Alfred stuttered nervously averting his eyes and keeping them focused on the floor.

Ralph took a step forward and now they were so close Alfred could smell his disgusting cheap cologne. Ralph roughly grabbed Alfred by the chin and forced him to look at him. He smirked showing off his neon green braces and yellow crooked teeth, "Not for long faggot because you've been avoiding me. And you know the consequences for avoiding me."

Ralph grabbed Alfred's butt and Alfred squeaked in a very manly way as he squeezed. He closed his eyes and mentally begged for it to be over soon. He was used to Ralph sexually harassing him but since Ivan had become his best friend Ralph steered clear of him because just like entire school he's terrified of him. With the exception of Alfred, Yao, and Mathew. But now that Ralph caught him alone all he can do is bear down and take it while praying to God that it won't last. _Please don't let it last, please don't let it last, please don't let it last, please don't let it-"_

"Do you like that fag?" Ralph leered with flared nostrils.

"No," Alfred shook his head trying to fight back the tears that threatened to betray him. "I don't like it at all."

Ralph's hands left Alfred's ass much to his relief but that relief withered away as a fist slammed into his jaw. Alfred hit the floor with a loud thud and tears now freely flowing down his face. "What did I tell you about talking faggot?" Ralph demanded with a venom laced tone.

Pain throbbed in Alfred's cheek as he slumped down on the floor like a sack of potatoes. He curled into a ball and awaited for another expected blow. But it never came as the voice of an angry Russian shouted angrily at the end of the hallway. Alfred looked up and wanted to snicker at the panicked look in Ralph's eyes. Ralph looked down and pure hatred replaced the panic as he spat, "this isn't over _fag_." And with those last words spoken he ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Ivan and Yao jogged over to Alfred and with reluctance he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His two best friends dropped to their knees right beside him worry clouding their eyes, "Are you okay, aru?" Yao asked as his fingers cautiously brushed against the yellowing bruise forming on his jaw. Yao is what you would call a pretty man. He has long black silky hair pulled back into a ponytail and flawless porcelain skin like a china doll. He has bright dark brown eyes and a slender build that makes it hard to identify his gender. Alfred's still struggling with that himself.

Alfred shook his head, "No he got me good in the jaw."

"Well it's not broken, aru," He said inspecting his jaw pensively. Oh and he has a habit of saying, 'aru,' and the end of almost every sentence. "That much I can tell."

"Can I kill him now, da?" Ivan asked bitterly with anger flashing in his eyes. The question seemed innocent enough and most people would mistake it as a joke because of how childish he looks but Alfred knew that Ivan was dead serious. Ivan is highly overprotective kind of like a mother hen and so is Yao. They see Alfred as a sort of younger brother to them and ever since they met they protect him like they would a younger brother. Same goes for Mathew, Alfred's twin brother.

Alfred shook his head, "No because then you'll go to jail and I don't want to have to live with that guilt. Not while I'm young and stupid." Alfred forced a smile which was a bad idea because of the burning throb in his jaw. He grimaced and forced back tears.

Yao sighed, "This is getting out of hand, aru."

Alfred sighed, "I know but I can't do anything about it. Not unless I want him to go after Mathew instead."

"Just stay with us at all times and he won't touch you comrade," Ivan said with a tight frown. Ivan is a tall guy with lean muscles and thick broad shoulders. He has pale gray hair and violet eyes that can seem downright menacing from time to time. He always wears a scarf that his sister knitted for him when they were young. She died so he wears it every day to honor her. But his other sister doesn't like it and demands he takes it off, dumps Yao, and marries her. All of which he will never do because firstly that scarf means way too much to him, secondly he loves Yao way too much, and thirdly that's just gross.

"You can't be there for me twenty four seven ya' know," Alfred said as he stumbled awkwardly to his feet.

Yao held on to one arm and Ivan the other and helped him up with ease. Once Alfred was firmly on his feet they let him go. Yao crossed his arms, "well dammit we have to try, aru."

Ivan nodded in agreement, "And if he continues to harass you I'm going to have to convince him to leave you alone once and for all."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "don't worry about it. All I have to do is avoid him as much as possible and he'll forget all about me. You don't need to get involved," he said mechanically as if it were rehearsed.

"A bit too late there comrade. We are your friends, da?" Ivan asked as they began walking down the hallway side by side.

Alfred nodded and Ivan continued, "Since that is the case we cannot help but get involved."

"And as your friends we refuse to idly stand by while you get molested by that disgusting pervert, aru," Yao said taking Ivan's hand in his own. Ivan squeezed it and gave his lover a slight smile.

Alfred envied them. He's only ever dated one time and that was before he realized that he's gay. It was horrible; the girl was extremely clingy and continuously asked Alfred to spend all of his money mainly on her. That relationship was over within a week and it was that same week he realized that he found men more appealing than women. When he came out to his parents it was a huge ugly mess and to avoid dealing with their gay son they sent him away to Hetalia Prep. Which is how he ended up where he is now. Alfred forced a smile despite the fierce pain that throbbed in his jaw, "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome aru," Yao said with a bright cheerful smile. Ivan nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

He looked away and fell silent. _I'm lucky to have friends like them. Otherwise I'd be Ralph's little sexual play toy. But when I look at how happy and in love they are it makes me feel even more of a loser than I already am. It'd be nice to fall in love. Who knows I might one day. If high school doesn't kill me first…._

XXXxxxXXX

"Ah home sweet home!" Gilbert shouted throwing his suitcase to the side and throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

Arthur rolled his eyes before examining his new home. In Europe Francis had the liberty to choose the living quarters and of course he over did it. He chose a large flashy estate with a vast expanse of woods surrounding a massive mansion that stood proudly as if it were boasting. It's five stories high with large white columns on the porch and a massive set of red brick steps. The porch looked to be the size of two wales put together and has glass double doors on both sides of the front door. On each story are five windows each laced with gold trimming. In the foyer where he stood were two grand staircases facing opposite of each other leading up to the second story. Even Arthur had to admit that this is impressive.

"I have good taste, no?" Francis asked with a proud beaming smile that made Arthur want to puke.

"Be kind as to point out my bedroom before I kick your arse," Arthur growled glaring daggers into Francis's face.

Antonio smiled cheerfully, "I agree amigos this place is pretty impressive."

Gilbert wrapped an arm around Antonio's shoulders and smirked, "We could use this to our advantage and throw awesome high school parties!"

Ludwig shook his head disapprovingly, "No Gilbert we came here to be normal not throw wild high school parties."

"That's what normalcy is! God Ludwig you're such a virgin!" Gilbert snickered as he watched his brothers face turn ten shades of red.

And while Ludwig was busy cursing out Gilbert in every cuss word known in German, Francis admired himself in the floors smooth marble, Antonio trying to referee a fist fight about to occur between Ludwig and Gilbert, and Kiku standing off to the side quietly like he usually does Arthur climbed up the stairs lugging his suitcase. He stepped out into a long narrow hallway and just walked up to the first door he saw. He pushed open the door and admired the room.

The room is large with a massive queen sized bed, a couch, a loveseat, a macro flat screen TV, velvet painted walls, and soft red carpeting. He threw his suitcase onto the bed and then proceeded to fling himself onto the bed. He curled into the soft comforter and closed his eyes not caring that he's still wearing his day clothes. _I wonder if I'll fall in love while I'm here. _He mentally snorted, _not bloody likely._

XXXxxxXXX

Arthur stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom of his new bedroom staring at himself. His hair, which was originally green, is now a light blond like it used to be before he became a rock star. And his entire body is now rid of all piercings, even the nipple rings, but he was yet to get rid of the tattoo of a flying mint bunny on his right hip. He mentally shrugged when he examined it, maybe he'll keep it. It's not like he'll be normal forever, just long enough to get it out of his system before he goes back and returns to the life of a rock star. So it's pointless to get rid of it for the sake of normalcy and it's an adorable tattoo! Who doesn't love a flying mint bunny?

He looked at himself, really looked at himself, in the mirror and grinned. Without the makeup, green hair dye, and purple contacts he doesn't look ugly. Not ugly at all. Maybe he should look like this more often even if the tabloids don't like it. Isn't being a rock star about the freedom of rebellion? Isn't keeping his hair it's natural color and not wearing make up a way of rebelling against the tabloids opinion of what he should look like? If not, then tabloids be damned. He turned away and sauntered out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His uniform was neatly laid out on his bed without a crease or wrinkle. He picked it up and cringed. The pants were khaki, the shirt a white button up, the shoes black converse, and the jacket a bright blood red. He shook his head, _uniforms….always looked better on the girls than on the boys. _He tossed it back on the bed and sighed, _today's going to be a long day. _

XXXxxxXXX

**How is it I always write better and night than during the day? It must be because I'm awesome! I'm going to call it a morning goodnight ladies and gentlemen and long live Hetalia!**

**~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky My World

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hetalia High...nosebleeds included...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.

Authors note: **Normally I would be writing at night but my mom got me up and I don't have anything better to do so here I am…every have kids looking over your shoulder while you're writing yaoi fanfiction? Yeah talk about awkward….**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter! Review! ~Alex **

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Move your ass Arthur!" Gilbert shouted pushing Arthur by the shoulder out of the SUV with an obnoxious chuckle.

Arthur glared at Gilbert and slammed his backpack into Gilbert's gut. "Belt up git!"

Gilbert stuck his tongue out childishly and flipped Arthur the bird. Antonio laughed, "Five seconds on campus and already you two are fighting," Antonio leaned over and whispered to Ludwig, "we better keep Arthur away from Francis especially if he's already going at it with Gilbert."

Arthur huffed, "Shut it Tonio!"

Ludwig stepped in hands held up cautiously in case either Gilbert or Arthur decided to bring weapons. Yeah it's happened before. "Calm down Arthur Gilbert's just acting like a dumpkof like usual."

"Traitor!" Gilbert accused with a childish pout that just made him look more ridiculous than pitiful.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Come on we need to go get our schedules before a fight breaks out."

"So uptight," Francis tsked with a smirk, "You need to live a little!"

"How so Frog?" Arthur asked raising an impressive eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Well first of all you need to get laid so that way someone can remove that stick up your arse," Francis murmured stuffing a rose in his breast pocket. "It's obviously been a while 'aven't it?"

Arthur wrapped his hands around Francis's throat and proceeded to choke him. "I'll shove a stick up your (beep) and (beep) you up so bad to the point where you won't walk for a week!" (Censored for children's sanity…and Ludwig made me do it. Don't worry I'll uncensor it when he's not looking).

After Ludwig and Antonio managed to stop Arthur from committing brutal murder of a certain Frenchman they walked out onto the campus bloodshed free...for now. Everyone stared at them whispering amongst themselves about the arrival of the new and unusual students. The girls undressed them with their eyes (and some of the boys) while the boys (and some of the girls) just scoffed and pretended they weren't threatened. Francis winked seductively at the girls and they swooned like dogs in heat. Antonio waved with a goofy lopsided grin, Ludwig remained stoic, Gilbert smirked mischievously, Kiku hid behind Ludwig with wide frightened eyes, and Arthur just kept his usual scowl.

"Don't people know it's rude to stare?" Arthur muttered bitterly. _Although I'm a bleeding rock star I should be used to this by now._

Ludwig nodded in agreement having heard Arthur's statement, "I'll go get our assigned schedules stay out here and…mingle."

Ludwig disappeared into the double doors of the large four story red brick building. Ivy covered the walls from the top of the building and purple flowers bloomed in the bushes surrounding the school. People began crowd the secret rock stars with curious stares and warm greetings. Arthur felt right at home with the attention he was receiving and so were the rest of the rock band…well except for Kiku. He hid timidly behind Antonio who was shaking hands with some ditzy looking brunette with closed eyes and a wayward cowlick that bounced off the right.

"Hey I'm Elizaveta!" A brunette girl said with a heavy Hungarian accent sticking out her hand to Arthur. Her hair is long and wavy and she has pretty doe eyes. If he were straight he would've gone for a girl like her but he's not so he settled for a cocky smirk and a friendly handshake.

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur replied taking the girls hand and gently kissing it.

The girl blushed and giggled awkwardly, "You're such a gentlemen!" Mentally Arthur frowned, _gentleman? Am I losing my bad boy touch? _His uniform popped into his head and inwardly agreed, _in this uniform there's no way I could look even semi threatening or sexy. I just look drab…._ He shook the thoughts away. _Dammit I didn't come here to be the same bad boy I am in Europe! I came here to be Arthur Kirkland…whoever the hell that is. _

"Are you okay?" Elizaveta asked forcing Arthur out of her thoughts. "You kind of spaced out on me."

Arthur gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry luv, habit."

Elizaveta blushed at the word, 'luv,' but didn't comment on it. An arm wrapped around Arthur's shoulders from seemingly out of nowhere but knowing someone for so long you kind of gain a six sense and you can suddenly feel their presence without having to actually see them. Like Gilbert for example. Every single time Gilbert's nearby Arthur suddenly gets a headache and gets an uncontrollable urge to clench and unclench his fists. Right now a headache thundered against his skull and subconsciously his fists clenched and unclenched. "Hello sweetheart I see you met the fruitcake of the family."

Arthur elbowed Gilbert in his stomach, "If I'm the fruitcake than that makes you the idiot."

"I agree," Elizaveta huffed, "anybody who makes fun of gay people _are _idiots."

Gilbert opened and closed his mouth in shock. Never has a girl judged him without sleeping with him first. This was a first. Arthur chuckled enjoying Gilbert's dumbfounded expression before he realized _just _what she had said. "Hey what makes you think I'm gay?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"Oh my gaydar has never been wrong," Elizaveta announced proudly before her shoulders drooped and a shy smile returned, "Unless you're not really gay then I'm going to feel really stupid for making assumptions."

Arthur waved a hand of dismissal, "No I'm gay don't worry about it."

Elizaveta perked up and did the one thing that frightened Arthur the more than the thought of a threesome between Francis and Ludwig. She squealed, "oh my gosh that's so great I'm a proud yaoi fangirl and I'm in _love _with gay couples. I keep a catalog of all of the gay couples on campus and I proudly own sixty three manga's who's main OTP is boy on boy yaoi and I always keep my camera with me just in case I happen to run into yaoi moments on campus which are rare but I never give up hope…" By then Arthur and Gilbert just blocked out her voice and hoped for the best. On the top ten things that scare Arthur most in the world Yaoi fangirls are on the top of the list. Right next to mother's day.

When the tabloids found out about Arthurs sexuality he was bombarded with yaoi fangirls. He learned of their existence from day one when they made posters that said, "We support your yaoi love!" and practically chased him through the streets. It got so bad he had to go to court to pick up restraining orders and while he was at it a gun just in case they learned about his address. You never know…

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm just babbling, aren't I?" Elizaveta said with an embarrassed blush, "I apologize I didn't mean to chat your ear off but I hope we can be friends. And I assure you I'm not some crazy yaoi stalker chick but I will point some out to you so you can know who to avoid because I'm pretty mild compared to other girls."

Gilbert snorted unattractively, "How bout I save you some time and point one out right now." He pointed at Elizaveta and chuckled.

Arthur stepped to the side and decided to watch from the sidelines rather than caught in the crossfire. From what Arthur could tell yaoi fangirls have quite the temper and Gilbert being the ignorant arse he is just _had _to push one. Well it was nice knowing him.

From out of nowhere Elizaveta pulled out a skillet and smashed upside Gilbert's head. Gilbert fell backwards and landed square on his arse with streams of blood gushing from his nose. Arthur stifled his laughter knowing it would bite him in the arse later. Do _not _underestimate Gilbert's ability to get revenge when you least expect it. "Damn woman that hurt!" Gilbert whined rubbing his head, "You're some sort of psycho you know that! Who the hell walks around with a skillet?"

"You never know! I'm a beautiful girl a rapist could easily catch me off guard and try take me when I least suspect it and that's why I carry around the skillet," She emphasized the word, 'skillet'.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Ri-ght beautiful, keep telling yourself that sweet tits."

_Oh Gilbert…I hope you have fun in hell. _Arthur thought with a Cheshire smile as he turned away to avoid more drama. Amusing as it is to watch sometimes it's just not worth it.

Arthur was too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone. He managed to regain his footing and remain standing but the other seemed to have lost all of his balance and fell backwards. And he took Arthur with him.

A hand clutched at Arthur's sleeve and before he knew it he was lying face down on something warm and firm. He groaned and sat up unknowingly straddling the other by the hips. He blinked several times before remembering he wasn't the only one who fell. He looked down and was met with the most bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were like brilliant sapphires that reminded him of the sky, no better than the sky. Arthur froze as he realized just what had he been thinking about. He scolded himself, _stop thinking things like that! Bad Arthur! At least wait until you're not practically dry humping the lad and catch his name before you go around thinking things like that. Honestly!_

"Are you alright luv?" Arthur asked inspecting him of any cuts.

The boy blushed ten shades of red and nodded but didn't say anything. Arthur climbed off of him and gracefully pulled himself to his feet. Then he held out a hand to the boy while brushing away the dirt off of his pants. He felt a warm hand slip into his and with more force than necessary he jerked the boy to his feet causing him to crash into his arms. Arthur chuckled as he placed one hand firmly on the boy's chest and the other on his side to hold him steady, "Whoa steady there luv. If I didn't know any better I would say that you can't keep your hands off of me." He winked for extra effect and was delighted when he saw the blush spreading across the boy's cheeks.

The boy is not ugly but he's not drop dead gorgeous either. He had golden wheat colored hair with a single cowlick standing zip straight up and defied all laws of gravity. Perched on his nose was a pair of lopsided spectacles that shielded cerulean blue eyes and he's kind of chubby. But he's not fat he just has thick hips, a slightly pudgy stomach, and probably a nice firm ass. He mentally smacked himself, _seriously Arthur? Again with the perverted thoughts? Maybe I do need a good shag…_

The boy looked down anxiously as if he couldn't look Arthur in the eye and muttered, "Sorry," before pushing Arthur away and snatching up a backpack the lad must've dropped earlier. As soon as he had the backpack in his grasp he bolted. And by bolted he ran as fast as he could through the double doors just as Ludwig was coming out with their schedules and didn't look back. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before shaking his head and continuing forward.

Arthur picked up his abandoned backpack and turned around to find all eyes on him. All talking ceased and awkward silence reigned supreme as his fellow students gawked at him. The band members passed him questioning glances while staring around in confusion themselves probably thinking the same thing he was. _What the hell just happened and why are people staring like idiots? _

Gilbert was too busy nursing a head wound to notice the awkward silence and Elizaveta for some reason had a nose bleed. Five seconds of painfully awkward silence and it was broken by idle chatter somewhere amongst the sea of people and Arthur thanked god for the icebreaker. Awkward silences and screaming fangirls are the _only _things he can't handle. Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert, and Antonio gathered around Arthur all dying to ask the same question. Francis was too busy flirting with girls to even care about what just occurred. Antonio started off, "Amigos do you know what just happened?"

Gilbert shook his head, "beats the hell outta me. But it was fucking weird wasn't it? I mean Arthur falls on top of some nerd, who the fuck cares? It's not like you started ripping off his clothes and raped him right then and there." (Take that Ludwig! Oh shit *runs away*)

Arthur agreed though mentally cringed at how crude it was worded. He scoffed, "What a way to start off on the first day of school." _But I wouldn't mind getting to know that adorable nerdy kid. He may be on the scruffy side but adorable all the same. And he has such innocent blue eyes...now that I think about it I've always been kind of a chubby chaser. _

XXXxxxXXX

After the incident in the courtyard Alfred ran straight to his dorm room and slammed the door shut. Thankfully Mathew was out so Alfred was left alone to have a nervous break-down without anybody there to witness. He tossed his backpack to the side not really caring where it landed and plopped down face first on his bed. He flipped over and stared at the ceiling with his lips pursed into a tight frown. _It's not possible, it's not possible. There's no freaking way the guy just I ran into could've been Europe's most famous rock star! It's not possible! I mean yeah he had the same eyebrows and same build and same face….god I must be freaking insane! There's only one way to find out. _

Alfred stumbled out of his bed and over to his desk. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he started up his laptop. He typed in his password and pulled up a search internet. He typed in **Arthur Kirkland, lead singer to the band Deaths Token**. Websites pulled up but Alfred ignored them and went immediately to the images. Alfred did a double take when Arthur's picture pulled up and nearly choked on air. He clicked on one picture of Arthur posing seductively for the camera.

He had his index finger pressed against his lips and the other hooked in his belt loop. He wore tight blood red skinny jeans that fight snuggly around his hips and showed of his long sexy legs and a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned five buttons showing of the pale creamy skin of his torso. Draped around his shoulders was a long feathery boa and wrapped around his neck was a black spiked choker. But his hair in this photo is green not blond and his eyes were purple not the forest green he was met with earlier. But there was no doubt about it…Arthur Kirkland, rock star god, is going to Hetalia High and Alfred literally ran smack dab into him.

Alfred looked up, _why god? Why was I cursed to be such a clumsy spazz? All I ask is if I ever adopt kids that they won't be influenced by my idiotic influence. _

"_Whoa steady there luv. If I didn't know any better I would say that you can't keep your hands off of me." _Alfred blushed as Arthurs words flittered through his head almost as if they were whispered in his ear. Alfred remembered how fast his heart beat when Arthur said that to him with that delectable smirk. And that accent! When Arthur spoke with that sexy British accent Alfred melted right there on the spot. His knees grew weak, his breath shallow, and his heart felt like it would bust right out of his chest.

"_Luv." _

Alfred slumped in his chair and let out a frustrated sigh. About a year ago Alfred was introduced to Deaths Token by Yao who loves loaned Alfred the CD during winter break. Yao knew that Alfred would love it and he did. Alfred became obsessed with the band but kept it to himself because he hated those fangirls who squeal and refused to be like them. Those girls do not have any dignity and just because Alfred is hopelessly obsessed and in love with the band (and possibly Arthur) does _not _mean that he will start squealing like a little girl getting a Barbie. In public….

The bell to first block rang shocking Alfred from his thoughts and nearly gave him a heart attack. "Oh shit I'm late!" He snatched up his backpack and raced out of the room. _Today's going to be a looooooong day. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland," Arthur stated with a slight smirk. He stood at the very front of the classroom examining the youth of today and truthfully he was a tad disappointed. He would blame it on the Americans and their habit to stuff their faces with hamburgers but that would be stereotypical. And Arthur hates stereotypes more than he does nicknames.

Girls kept whispering back and forth to each other and giggling every so often. The boys just acted oblivious and kept poking fun at each other while chucking rolled up balls of paper at each other. Arthur frowned bitterly. _I wish Ludwig, Kiku, or hell even Antonio were here. At least I wouldn't feel so alone. _

And that was true. Arthur is in his twenties so he's not the same age as any of them and he has actual taste opposed to what teenagers these days call music. Like that horrid girl Justina Bieber! Who the hell actually likes that song, 'baby?' it's total bollocks!

The door slammed open and in stumbled the boy the sky blue eyes. "Sorry I'm late!" His chest heaved and his face was tinted red from running. His tie was loosened around the collar and a few buttons were left neglected. Though he looked positively adorable with his messy appearance Arthur's OCD kicked in and he had to fight back the urge to fix his uniform and make him look more presentable.

"Nice of you to join us Alfred ," the teacher, a short plump woman with mousy brown hair and a plain brown eyes, named Ms. Sullivan said raising a thin eyebrow. "This is beginning to become a habit that I will not tolerate. Next time, detention."

Alfred nodded but didn't say anything. His eyes landed on Arthur and they widened to the size of golf balls. And when Arthur didn't think the boy couldn't get more adorable. Alfred averted his eyes and kept them to firmly planted on the ground as he passed by Arthur and over to a seat in the back. He buried his head in his arms and simply stayed that way.

Arthur blinked several times, _what the hell just happened? _

"Arthur pick a seat, any seat will do." Ms. Sullivan said waving her hand nonchalantly.

Arthur smirked as he noticed that basically all of the seats by Alfred are empty. _How convenient. _

Arthur swayed his hips the way he knew drove girls crazy as he walked and sat down in a desk right beside Alfred. Alfred twitched but made no move to look up. Arthur frowned, _why is he so bloody shy? He didn't look shy until he noticed me. Do **I** make him shy? _Arthur smiled at the thought. _Well isn't that just lovely? _A Cheshire smile spread across Arthurs face as he faced the classroom. _Lovely indeed. _

XXXxxxXXX

**Hey this took me all night to write not that I mind I actually like pulling all-nighters because it gives me an excuse to avoid my family during the day. Especially with all of the drama that's been going on in my house but don't worry I won't complain about it in my Authors notes. That's a novel all on its own. Anyways I hope you enjoy it I worked very hard on it. Review!X-D**

**~Alex **


	4. Chapter 4

Rock My World

Chapter 4: Love at first bastard

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form….yet.

Authors Note: **OH snap! Last chapter Alfred realized just who Arthur Kirkland really is! I wonder how this escalates….oh yeah I'm the writer I know this escalates….uh before this gets awkward here's the next chapter….um yeah later. REVIEW!X-D **

**~Alex **

**XXXxxxXXX**

_Click. _

He smirked in satisfaction as he stuffed his lock picks in his pocket and turned the door knob. He stepped into the room and silently closed the door behind him. On one side of the room there was a neatly made bed decked out in a red and white Canadian maple flag comforter and pillow. Everything on that side looked well kempt while the other side looked to be the exact opposite. The superman sheets on the other bed were wrinkled and tossed aside haphazardly as if the owner just threw it anywhere without a care. Clothes, wrappers, and papers littered the floor on the other side of the room and he was almost afraid to venture further. But if he were going to get his payback he would need to keep going. His eyes landed on the desk opposite of the bed and a creepy smile worked its way to his face. Sitting on the desk was Alfred's laptop and his smile grew wider. He grabbed the laptop and stuffed it in his backpack. He took out a folded piece of paper and tossed it onto the desk nonchalantly. _Time to teach you a lesson Jones. _

And with that thought he left.

XXXxxxXXX

Antonio felt giddy. Not because he received praise from his teacher in first block or because he found a five dollar bill on his way to second block but because he hasn't felt normal in a long time. When people look at him they see Antonio Fernandez Carriedo a strange high school foreigner with a love for tomatoes and he hasn't felt this satisfied in a long time just simply being that. He smiled to himself, _this is nice. It's been a while since I've felt this relaxed. No pressure to be someone I'm not and no paparazzi. I could get used to this. _

"You're in my seat bastard," A voice said forcing Antonio from his peaceful bubble. Antonio looked up and blushed. Standing in front of his desk was a brunette with intense chocolate brown eyes and a fierce scowl. A single wayward curl was singled off to the side and defied the very laws of gravity and bounced when he spoke. His lips were curled into an adorable frown and eyes were narrowed in what was probably supposed to be a menacing way but it just made him look even more cute. At that moment Antonio was pretty sure he experienced what he's been avoiding his entire life…love at first sight.

"Well?" the boy said growing impatient. _Oh god he's Italian. _

"Oh sorry," Antonio chuckled awkwardly, "I didn't realize that there's assigned seating."

"There isn't," the boy snapped putting his hands on his hips, "I just like to sit there."

Antonio smirked feeling the overwhelming urge to tease the boy senseless. He gave into the urge. "Oh well what if I like to sit here too?"

"I've had it longer so I have more claim to it."

"Well I don't see your name on it."

"What are we five?" the boy growled subconsciously leaning in so he would seem more threatening.

Antonio held up his hands defensively, "you're right how about we come to a compromise?"

The boy's eyebrow raised curiously, "Oh? And what would that be bastard?"

"I'll give you back your seat if you go out on a date with me," Antonio said bluntly with his signature smile.

The boy blushed ten shades red and sputtered in the most adorable way, "B-bastard!" The boy stomped away and Antonio was left without an answer except, "Keep the desk pervert-o!"

Antonio chuckled to himself, _I wonder what his name is. _

His prayers were answered when he heard a voice shout loud enough for the world to hear, "Fratello who was that-a boy you were-a talking to and why is he-a sitting in your desk? Lovino why are you blushing?"

"Idiot!" the boy, apparently Lovino, screamed back at another boy who looked like the exact copy of Lovino. Curl and everything. Only this boy's eyes remained closed while Lovino's eyes were wide open. "I wasn't blushing!"

"Aí don't hurt me!" the other boy cowered and pulled out a white flag.

It was at that moment Ludwig walked in and the Lovino look alike pounced on him and clung to his arm like he was his lifeline. "Ludwig protect me!" The other boy cried cutting off all of the circulation from Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Feliciano let go of me."

"But fratello is going to hurt me!" Feliciano continued to wave the white flag furiously with tears streaming from his eyes.

"You potato bastard get off my brother!" Lovino yelled, his face red with anger.

_Where's the teacher? _Antonio wondered as he watched the scene unravel.

Almost as if on cue a man with dark brown hair and lazy green eyes walked in. He momentarily glanced at Lovino and then Ludwig before he grunted nonchalantly and ambled over to his desk. He said softly, "Alright class is in session take your seats. That means you Lovino, Feliciano and…new guy."

"Ludwig." The German said before taking a random seat on the front row.

Feliciano made a, "Ve~" noise before he sat down right next to Ludwig.

Lovino turned around and scowled when he saw that Antonio was still sitting in _his_ seat. He glowered before he sat down in an empty seat as far away from Antonio as possible and kept his eyes glued to Feliciano and Ludwig.

The teacher stood up and faced the chalkboard, "Alright what we are going to do here today is…"

XXXxxxXXX

"Ah you are more radiant that the summer sky Mon Cher," Francis said presenting a rose to a lovely lady with larger than life assets and a cute smile.

She giggled, "Thank you…"

"Francis," He winked at her causing her to blush.

"Um excuse me." A timid voice spoke from out of nowhere.

Francis turned around and was met with the most tantalizing violet eyes he had ever seen and for once in his life he was taken aback and speechless. The boy that stood before him had chin length caramel blond hair with the exception of a long curly cowlick and pale creamy skin. In his arms he held a white polar bear that was pressed tightly against his chest. The sight was so adorable it was breathtaking. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His felt his heart speed up and suddenly the room begin to spin. _What the hell is going on? I must be getting sick or something. _

The boy waved a hand in front of Francis's face, "um bonjour? Tu te sens bien?"

Francis blushed, _he is speaking the words to my heart! I need to speak dammit say something! _

"You have very beautiful eyes," Francis blurted out before he could stop. He clapped a hand over his mouth and began apologizing in scattered French and English.

Mathew smiled coyly, "It's okay." He said silencing Francis before he could continue his apologetic rant. "It's not every day I get compliments like that."

Francis gasped in horror, "You should be showered with compliments!" Then he blanched as he realized just what he had said. _Why do I sound like some nervous blushing teenage girl? I've had many partners! So how is it this person can turn me into a stuttering idiot with a single glance? I must be sick…yes it has to be the flu. _

"Eh?" he blinked several times in confusion.

"I apologize I am feeling under the weather," he tugged at the hemline of his uniform shirt silently wondering when it suddenly got so hot in the classroom.

He smiled, "It's okay…hey can I ask you something?"

Francis brightened up, "Sure ask me anything Mon Cher."

He blushed slightly but it thankfully went unnoticed, "um…could you move over to the side you're in my way."

Francis's shoulders drooped as he graciously obliged and allowed the boy passage. As the boy walked away towards the doorway of the classroom Francis forced himself from his stupor long enough to say before he left, "t'appelles-tu?"

He paused at the doorway and gave Francis a gentle smile, "Mathieu." He replied before he disappeared through the door. He felt a pang of sadness once he was gone but at least the room wasn't spinning anymore. That was a plus….

"Mathieu," the name felt nice on his tongue and he wanted to say it over and over again just for the hell of it. Francis sighed in frustration, _I need a drink. _

XXXxxxXXX

_Okay this is getting ridiculous. _Arthur thought as he watched Alfred bolt down the hallway as if he couldn't _wait_ to get away from him. That was the third time today!

The first time was this morning after he fell on top of him, the second time was when the bell rang after first block and Alfred bolted out of the classroom the second he heard it, and the third time was when Arthur spotted him in the hallway. Their eyes met and Alfred flinched before he proceeded to run like wolves were chasing him. Yes while he'll admit the chase is _fun_ but it's beginning to grow annoying. It's grating on Arthur's nerves and he has to fight back the urge to run after him, corner him, and demand what his problem is. _I need a fag. _Arthur chuckled as he thought about the American slang for 'fag'. Suddenly he felt the weight of the cigarette pack in his jacket pocket and subconsciously he ran his finger over the smooth plastic. He sighed, _I really need to quit….I'll smoke one after school's out. _

He reluctantly removed his hand from his pocket and hurried through the now mostly empty hallway.

XXXxxxXXX

The bell's shriek ripped through the air signaling the end of school. Alfred sighed in relief. School had been unnaturally long today. He managed to avoid Arthur at all cost even though he kind of made it obvious that he was avoiding the rock star. _He probably thinks I hate him. _

He shook his head deciding not to dwell on it. He opened the door to his dorm room and stepped in. He pushed the door shut and flopped down on his bed. He pulled a pillow against him and held it in his arms like it was a teddy bear. He reevaluated the day's events; a rock star fell on top of him, that very same rock star is in his first and fifth class (he purposely skipped that class just because he saw Arthur in it), he watched as Lovino Vargas nearly tore a bit off a new kids head for sitting in his desk, and he watched as Elizaveta Héderváry nearly killed another new kid with a frying pan. All in all this was a very fucked up day. _On top of that Arthur thinks I hate him. But that's the thing I don't because I don't know him. How can you hate someone you don't know? _He pondered, _Oh yeah I don't know Ralph and he seems to have some sort of deep seated hatred for me. I don't even get what that's all about. Same goes for the rest of the school. _He turned over and firmly planted his eyes on the ceiling. The ceiling was made up of tiny squares and more times than he could count he could recall just simply staring up at the ceiling and counting the squares. One thousand four hundred and fifty three squares. It became a habit he developed on sleepless nights when he found himself tossing and turning.

He began counting and he was at ninety eight when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Mattie, his twin bro, walk in with a pensive look on his face. Mattie barely registered Alfred's presence as he tossed his backpack on his bed and sat on the edge. He blinked several times blankly as if he were in a hypnotic trance. "Mattie?" Alfred said beginning to get worried about his twins silence. It wasn't unusual for Mattie to be quiet but to be this kind of quiet was unusual even for him.

Mathew snapped out of it and gave Alfred a shy smile, "Sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?" Alfred asked sliding over to the edge of his bed to sit face to face with his twin.

Mathew blushed which was even weirder than the uncomfortable silence and the unusual staring off into space. Alfred frowned as he waited for an explanation. Mathew cleared his throat and tugged at the hemline of his shirt, "Well you see today I met someone."

Alfred's eyes widened and his usual smile grew on his face, "Really!? That's great Mattie!" he said failing to disguise the surprise in his voice. "What's her name?"

"Well she's a he and I didn't really catch his name. He's French and he called my eyes beautiful," Mathew confessed with a glowing blush on his cheeks.

Alfred couldn't contain his initial shock as it became apparent on his face. He didn't really know what to do or say. He knew his brother was bi so to find out that Mattie liked a guy was not really a surprise but to find out a guy had complimented him certainly was! Most of the time people just overlooked him and completely ignored his existence. To hear that someone finally acknowledged his existence, besides Alfred, was certainly new. Sometimes Alfred envied Mattie. While Mathew blends in and becomes completely invisible to the human eye Alfred is _always _noticed and that's not a good thing. Because Alfred is bullied regularly by the football team, soccer team, and the baseball team and that's the price you pay for being noticeable. Today's bullying consisted of, being tripped while walking down the aisles between desks, being called mean and hurtful names, being pushed around by a jock within an arm length vicinity, and nearly getting burned with cigarettes when he walked in on a couple of guys from the football team smoking. Yeah, Alfred would give anything to be invisible.

Alfred forced himself away from his morbid thoughts and gave his twin brother an encouraging smile, "I'm happy for you Mattie."

"Thanks Al," he returned the smile before it fell and a look of realization dawned on his face, "Oh hey can I borrow your laptop? I need to finish a paper and mine isn't working."

"Yeah sure bro," He glanced over at his desk and did a double take when he realized that his laptop wasn't where it was supposed to be. In his laptops place was a piece of yellow paper. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He slowly reached down and took the piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and was left with a sour taste in his mouth once he was finished. It said:

_Jones I have your laptop. If you want it back meet me in the alleyway behind the supermarket after school. Come alone or else. –R_

He gulped and his hands began to shake in fear as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the waste bin. _I should've seen this coming. I really should've seen this coming! I'm such an idiot. I have to get it back. It has all of my class assignments and my essays and pretty much everything! Without it I'm screwed, stewed, and tattooed. _

"Hey where's your laptop Al?" Mathew asked noticing the laptop was missing.

Alfred forced a smile on his face, "Oh I left it in the library, and I'm going to go get it now." Every word dripped with forced cheerfulness and thankfully Mathew didn't notice. Or so he thought. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room using more force than necessary to close the door.

Mathew stared at the door, his brows knitted in suspicion. _What the hell? Something's up. He only gets that look when something bad is about to happen. Maybe I should follow him. Just to be sure he's okay. _With his mind made up he started after his brother feeling an all too familiar sense of dread crawl up his spine. _Shit. I hope Al's okay. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay I'm here now will you please give me back my laptop?" Alfred asked as he confronted Ralph with as much determination as he could muster. But he couldn't help but feel terrified under Ralphs scrutinizing stare which had him figuratively quaking in his boots.

A sadistic smirk weaseled its way onto Ralphs face as he took out Alfred's laptop from his backpack. "You mean this one?" Alfred nodded. Ralph tossed it down on the ground and smashed it to smithereens with his steel toe boots.

Tears streaked down his cheeks as he watched Ralph destroy his laptop. He tried to cry out, beg him to stop, or do something but his voice was caught in his throat and his arms paralyzed by his sides. Once Ralph was satisfied with his results his eyes returned to Alfred who's eyes were red with fresh tears.

When Alfred had noticed that Ralph had returned his full attention on him he turned around to run. But Ralph was quicker in his movements. He reached out with his big meaty hands and grabbed the back of Alfred's shirt. He yanked him backwards and forced him into a headlock. He applied pressure to his throat and was pleased when he saw that Alfred's face was turning purple. He let him go and pushed him down onto the ground. Pain shot through Alfred's knees and elbows as he caught himself. He cried out as an even worse pain shot through Alfred's stomach which was caused by Ralph's boot. Alfred cried out in pain as he landed on his back. "P-please stop." Alfred begged.

Another blow was dealt to Alfred's stomach and the pain increased tenfold. "Fag," Ralph spat getting down on top of Alfred and roughly straddling his hips. He pinned Alfred's hands over his head by the wrists and leered in Alfred's face.

Tears were now pouring in streams down his cheeks, "P-please I-I'm sorry. I-Ivan won't do it again!" He cried struggling against Ralph's grip despite knowing it was useless.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Alfred," He cocked back his fist and Alfred closed his eyes awaiting the painful blow.

It never came. "A-Alfred?!" An all too familiar voice called out. All of the color drained from Alfred's face as he craned his neck to look in the direction the voice came from. He was as pale as a ghost when his eyes found Mattie standing out in the open at the other end of the alleyway.

In his eyes Alfred saw a fire that was rarely there except when he was really pissed. But he knew that Mathew would lose in a fight against Ralph if they went fist to fist so before that scenario could play out he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Mattie run!"

And that was the last thing he remembered before he was encumbered in darkness.

XXXxxxXXX

**Hey it's me the silly ol Author. Anyways turns out Ralph has taken Alfred's laptop then smashed it to oblivion before proceeding to do the same to Alfred. Jeez what is that boys problem? Anyways stick around and expect another chapter soon! Review! ~Alex **


	5. Chapter 5

Rock My World

Chapter 5: Damsel in distress

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

Authors note: **Ohla amigos! It's me Antonio! The Author can't come to the computer right now because she is currently beating her bother with a frying pan but she'll be right back! Did read about me and my perfect little Lovi? **

**Lovino: Tomato bastard shut the (beep) up!**

**Antonio: Such foul language. **

**Lovino: Shut up and get on with the chapter! **

**Antonio: Fine. Review! And enjoy the chapter! **

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Mattie, run!" Those were the last words Alfred spoke before Ralph knocked him out cold. Mathew's eyes widened in fear and worry, worry for his brother and fear for himself. Ralph stood up and for once in his life Mathew decided to take Alfred's advice. He turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Mathew was in hockey so running came easy to him because it was part of the routine. Mathew thanked God that running was part of the routine otherwise Ralph would've easily caught him.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his lungs burned as he raced against Ralph like the devil was on his heels. _Oh god, oh god! _He repeated in his head over and over again. Relying completely on his instincts he ran through the gateway leading straight to campus, his eyes scanned the area for people. He paused for a moment and listened for footsteps. Sure enough heavy thuds pounded against the concrete in the distance. Soon enough Ralph would find Mathew in no time if he kept standing there. He needed to think quick.

He jogged down a pathway leading to the back of the school. Long strands of grass grew through the cracks in the sidewalk and slapped against Mathew's knees as he ran. He hoped Ralph wouldn't follow since he's using the ghost trail but knowing him a little urban legend wouldn't stop him. He stumbled off of the trail and fell face first onto a concrete clearing that used to be a basketball court. He groaned as he felt pain burn in his knees from a harsh landing. Footsteps padded over to him and through a fear and pain induced haze he began to scream, "Get away from me!"

"Mathieu?" A familiar French voice asked breaking through Mathew's fit of screaming. He looked up and saw the boy he met earlier staring at him with worry and confusion apparent in those Caribbean blue eyes.

Without thinking Mathew launched himself into the French boy's arms and cried, "You have to help me he's after me!"

"Who's after you?" Another voice, British, asked.

"Ralph!" The French boy pulled Mathew to his feet but his knees buckled and gravity pulled him back to the Earth. "He hurt Alfred and now he's after me! Oh my god Alfred he's hurt in an alleyway I need to help him but I can't because Ralph is after me an-"

A mouth clamped over Mathews mouth silencing him from his babbling rant. Mathew looked up and saw that the hand belonged to a boy with messy blond hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. Mathew could see the fire in the boy's eyes and that scared him more than the thought of Ralph chasing him. "What. Happened. To. Alfred?" He said through clenched teeth.

The boy removed his hand but before Mathew could say anything Ralph decided to make a grand entrance. His chubby face was red from running and his chest heaved like he was hyperventilating. His eyes landed on Mathew and a wide frightening smile spread on his face. "There you are."

The French boy, still doesn't know his name yet, pushed Mathew behind him and said, "Bonjour, what business do you have with Mathieu?"

Ralph stared at the blue eyed French boy as if he noticed him for the first time. His gaze traveled from the British boy to the French one then stopped completely on Mathew. "Business that's none of yours Frenchie." Venom was practically dripping from his voice as he spoke.

Mathew couldn't help but subconsciously lean in closer to the French boy out of fear. His heart thudded against his ribcage and his palms began to moisten with sweat. The blue eyed boy crossed his arms, "You're not getting anywhere near Mathieu."

"Oh says who?" Ralph said in a condescending tone.

"Says me," The British boy said pulling out a switch blade. "And if you don't leave in the next five seconds bad breath won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about."

Ralph's eyes widened to the size of golf balls when he saw the switch blade. He held up his hands defensively and slowly backed away, "Alright there's no need for that. I'm gone."

"Wait." Ralph froze.

"If ever fucking touch Alfred or this nice young lad again I will personally hunt you down and slowly cut off your fingers one by one and shove them up your arse." The British boy threatened with a sadistic smile.

Not two seconds of silence was allowed before Ralph was already gone. The second the British boy finished his sentence Ralph ran like his feet were on fire until he was just a dot in the distance. Mathew watched with wide frightened eyes the entire time as the British boy threatened Ralph. He wasn't sure if he was lying or serious because the brit was that damn convincing. Once Ralph was gone the green eyed brit slide the blade shut with a click. Then he turned his full attention back to Mathew, "Now I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Alfred?"

A strong muscle toned arm wrapped around Mathew's waist and pulled him to his feet. Mathew blushed ten shades of red as he realized how close he and the French boy he only met a few hours ago were. He pushed down the butterflies fluttering in his stomach long enough to answer the brit's question. "In an alleyway behind the market down the street. He's hurt." The panic and worry returned to his voice as an image of his poor bullied brother popped into his head.

Before Mathew had finished the sentence the British boy was already gone. Mathew attempted to detach himself from the French boy but his knees failed him. "Whoa steady yourself Mon Cher. You're hurt you don't need to push yourself."

"B-but I need to get to Alfred!" Mathew said clutching the boys sleeve tightly. Tears grew in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "I'm his brother he needs me."

The boy brushed away the tears with his thumb and smiled, "It'll be okay Mon Cherie. Arzur is a very reliable person and I have no doubt zat he will find Alfred and take good care of him."

"But I don't know him so how do I know he won't hurt Alfred? I don't even know you! Why should I trust you?"

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy; I enjoy wine, chocolate, books, and cute Canadian boys such as yourself," Francis winked with a genuine smile, "And you can trust me."

Mathew blushed and said quietly, "Okay."

"Good," Suddenly Francis took Mathew into his arms bridal style and held him against his chest. Mathew squeaked timidly and his face turned so red it could rival one of Antonio's tomatoes. "Now let's get you cleaned up!"

XXXxxxXXX

Arthur found Alfred where Mathew said he was. He was passed out and curled into the fetal position in the alleyway behind the Market. Once Arthur spotted him he immediately rushed to his side and assessed the damage. His left eye was beginning to swell a nasty purple color and his jaw was marred with angry red scrapes. Arthur was pretty sure that those wounds on his face weren't the only ones but it was enough to send Arthur's blood boiling. He bit down on his bottom lip and clenched and unclenched his fists angrily. He wanted nothing more than to track down that brain dead dickless moron and show him what real pain felt like. Yeah sure it was pretty strange for him to get this angry over someone he barely knows but he knew what it felt like to bullied and beaten senseless and he would never wish that pain over someone else. Well unless it was Ralph.

"Mattie?" Arthur looked down and realized that Alfred had woken up. Actually he looked half asleep; his eyes were half lidded and slightly glazed over.

"No luv it's me," Arthur said taking Alfred's hand in his. "Mathew's fine."

"Oh hey Arthur, Mathew's fine? That's good." His eyes slid shut and his head slumped to the side.

Arthur shook his head before he slid his arms underneath the American and pulled him against his chest. He forced himself to his feet despite the burn in his legs. "You are heavier than you look." Arthur joked cradling Alfred in his arms. "Come on."

_One week in America and this is where I am. Taking care of an American I've barely known for a day while fretting over an essay I have to turn in tomorrow. Oh how the mighty have fallen…._

He smiled.

XXXxxxXXX

"_Alfred…." Arthur said seductively while slowly leaning in for kiss. _

_Alfred blushed furiously as he felt himself subconsciously leaning as well. Their lips were so close that he could practically feel Arthur's breath on his skin. "Alfred…wake up." _

_Alfred pulled back and gave Arthur a confused expression, "Wake up luv." _

_A hand wrapped around his arm and began tugging back and forth. "Wake up Alfred. Wa-"_

"-Ke up." Alfred jolted awake eyes wide and hands flying wildly in front of his face in a defensive stance.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Bloody hell I'm not going to hurt you so calm down!" A familiar British voice spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

Alfred opened his eyes and lowered his hands. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. He looked around and saw that he was sitting on a bed with soft blue silk sheets and a thick blue comforter. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed right next to Alfred, his was head cocked the side as if he were studying his movements inquisitively. Alfred blushed under Arthur's intense stare and remembered exactly why he had been avoiding him. Arthur is a rock star, a rock star Alfred's been in love with for a year now.

"How do you feel luv?" Arthur asked lifting his hand to gently caress a bruise on Alfred's cheek.

Alfred flinched and looked away, "I'm fine, have you seen my brother?" He asked more quickly than intended.

Arthur nodded, "He's downstairs. Francis brought him here a couple of hours ago to clean up his knees."

"What happened?"

"Francis and I stepped outside for a smoke when Mathew came barreling out of nowhere being chased by that_ twat_. He tripped and fell and while Francis took care of Mathew I took care of _Ralph_," Alfred couldn't help but notice how angry Arthur how sounded when he said Ralph's name.

Alfred blinked in surprise, "really? What did you do?"

"Oh that doesn't matter luv, what matters now is that you're okay," Arthur said with a forced smile. He wasn't completely over his anger at Ralph abusing Alfred. He made a promise to himself that the next time he saw Ralph that he would personally make his life a living hell.

"Where am I?" Alfred asked still not looking Arthur in the eye.

Arthur blinked several times, "Oh you're at my house." He stared at Alfred intensely, a question playing at his lips. "I want to ask you something Alfred and answer honestly."

Alfred paled suddenly feeling extremely aware of how close they were. It would be so easy just to lean in and k—_no get that out of your head. He's a rock star and you're a loser nobody. He'll never feel the same way. _Alfred frowned at that thought.

"Why did you keep running away from me like I had some sort of disease or something?" He asked scooting closer.

"I-I-I, w-w-well, y-y-you s-s-see," Alfred tried desperately to find a suitable excuse to give Arthur but he found himself at a loss for words. _Shut up you're only making it worse. _

"Spit it out Alfred," Arthur snapped losing his patience.

"I know you're a rock star!" Alfred suddenly shouted cowering behind the thick blue comforter.

Arthur's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror. _So Alfred knows. It's all over. _Arthur shook himself of that grim thought and instead replaced it with determination, _No we came to far for it to get ruined now! _

Before Arthur knew it he had launched himself at Alfred. He straddled his hips and forced the blue eyed American teen to look him in the eye. "Don't you dare tell anyone. We came here to get away from all of the pressures of being famous and have a chance at being normal. I'm politely asking you not to ruin that or else our time here will be completely ruined by paparazzi and tabloids."

"I-I p-promise I won't t-tell anyone!" Alfred promised, desperately hoping that Arthur wouldn't hurt him.

Arthur smiled, "good! Wait a minute…how do you know about us? I thought no one from America has heard of us."

Alfred smiled relaxing a tad, "Oh well a friend of mine named Yao introduced it to me. Ever since then I've been head over heels for your music."

Arthur blinked in surprise, "You've known all this time and you haven't told anyone? Why?"

"Well at first I wasn't so sure it was you but when I realized that it _is _you I decided to keep quiet. Because if the roles were reversed I wouldn't want some guy talking about me behind my back to other people. Especially if I were as famous as you are. That would be rude and despicable," Alfred huffed at sheer thought.

Awkward silence fell in between them, Arthur just simply stared dumbfounded at Alfred and Alfred shifted uncomfortably as he realized their positions. His face turned a beet red and he wanted nothing more than to push Arthur away and hide in a corner. But his arms remained frozen at his sides and his eyes refused to leave Arthurs. It was such a hypnotizing green that he found that he couldn't look aw-

Lips crashed down on his before he could finish the thoughts. _Wait a minute is A-Arthur kissing me!? _

XXXxxxXXX

**Hey I'm extremely tired I haven't gotten any sleep in thirty hours so I'm wiped. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because it was hell writing it while crying over a movie I watched earlier. It was a tragedy and you know how those are. Anyways Review! ~Alex **


	6. Chapter 6

Rock My World

Chapter 6: Run away Geek and one too many drinks may end in angry birds

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

Authors Note: **Hey everyone I took a couple of days before writing the next chapter to you know, gather my bearings and think of something to write. Well two days later and two cups of coffee I've finally come up with something! Oh and good news I'm not grounded anymore which is a plus on the cherry on top of a semi okay day. So enjoy the chapter, enjoy life, and GO USUK! REVIEW! ~Alex **

XXXxxxXXX

Alfred didn't know what to do. He felt Arthur's lips on his and he just froze. He had never kissed anybody in his life so he didn't know what to do next. That and a lifetime of bullying had made him afraid of any human contact. Even if it was his brother touching him he always flinched like he was about to be struck. So he instinctively he pushed Arthur away and stumbled out of the bed holding his hands up in a defensive stance. "I'm so, so sorry!" Alfred said. His eyes were wide with panic and his lips were flushed red, the same color as his cheeks.

But Arthur didn't look furious and yell at him like he expected him to. Hell he didn't even look the slightest bit mad! Instead his head was cocked to the side with curiosity and slight disappointment. But Alfred didn't notice because he ran out of the door like the devil was on his heels.

He dashed down the hallway and raced over the steps jumping two at a time because one wasn't fast enough. As soon as he made it to the bottom of the steps he made a beeline for the door. Alfred didn't hear the footsteps that followed him or hear Arthur call out his name. A habit he developed when running away in fear was blocking out all voices and noises so he could focus on his one goal. He slammed the door behind him and was met with the fresh chill of fresh cold night air. His forehead was beaded with sweat as he raced down the street and his heart pounded against his chest like it was ready to burst. He jerked opened the grand golden gates that stood proudly at the edge of the estate and raced down the sidewalk. He didn't stop until he reached the end of the street. He leaned against the telephone pole and tried his best to get it together.

His lungs burned in his chest like they had been set on fire and his knees felt weak like they had been turned into Jell-O. He didn't know why he ran or what good it did him. It's not like Arthur was out to hurt him in fact the dude practically saved him from Ralph! So why _did_ he run? "Alfred!" A voice called out causing Alfred's blood to run cold despite the heat of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Alfred turned around and saw Arthur, Mathew, and several other kids he didn't recognize running after him. He took a couple of steps back unknowingly walking out into the street without looking.

_Honk! _

Alfred whirled his head around to see a set of two bright headlights speeding towards him. He froze and suddenly he knew what deer's felt like before their life was stolen away from them in the blink of an eye. Paralyzed with fear and totally, undoubtedly, helpless.

"Alfred!" Suddenly something solid crashed into him and the next few moments passed by in a hazy blur.

One minute he was standing in front of a car watching as his life flashed before his eyes and the next he lying on his back with something heavy on top of him. Alfred groaned ignoring the painful burning sensation on his back and the headache that pulsated in his head. He sat on his elbows and looked down at the weight on his chest. It was Arthur.

Arthur sat up, straddling Alfred's hips, and gave him a glare that could only be described as pure rage, "You bloody idiot was the hell is wrong with you! You could've died, what the fuck were you thinking just running out into the street like that!?"

Alfred couldn't take it, his dam was coming down and even worse it was coming down in front of a rock star. He threw himself at Arthur wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging him like he was a teddy bear. Tears were rolling down his face and sobs were escaping his lips, "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry! I-I didn't me-e-an t-t-to…"

Arthur felt his anger dissolve into nothing as he took in the sight of the broken boy before him crying his heart out. He couldn't stay mad at him not when it was clearly obvious how shattered he was. He wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer as if he were shielding him from the world. He rubbed soothing circles in the small of his back and whispered comforting words into his ear, "Shhh it's okay luv I'm here." He lifted Alfred's face and kissed his forehead lovingly, "dry those pretty blue eyes I hate to see you sad poppet." He cooed earning a blush from Alfred.

Alfred nodded just as Mathew, Francis, Antonio, and the rest of the band caught up with them. Mathew blinked as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Arthur was straddling Alfred and holding him like one would hold a lover. Okay what the hell? "Alfred?"

Alfred jolted as if he were shocked with electricity but didn't move. His nerves were too raw and his muscles felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. He blinked several times before realizing how intimate their positions looked. As politely as he could muster he asked, "Um Arthur could you get off of me now?"

"Oh honhon Arthur you 'aven't lost your touch 'ave you?" Francis said sending Alfred a sly wink.

Arthur climbed off of Alfred but not before giving Francis a well-earned insult. "What the fuck happened?" Gilbert asked crossing his arms in annoyance.

Alfred felt his throat go dry as he recounted his close encounter with death. Arthur just shrugged and simply said, "He tripped and fell." It was a lie but Alfred appreciated it none the less.

"Are you okay Alfred?" Mathew asked helping Alfred up by the elbow.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah I'm fine you don't need to worry about me." He gave Mathew his best reassuring smile and prayed to God that he bought his lie.

But Mathew is Alfred's twin so of course he could see through Alfred's lie. And even if he didn't have such a bond with him he would've noticed it anyway. He saw how red and puffy his brother's eyes were and he could detect tear trails on his cheeks. But he didn't say anything because he didn't want to put his brother on the spot. He knew how much he hated that.

"Well amigos since there seems to be no harm done here let's go back to the house and get drunk off our maracas!" Antonio said sounding more Spanish than intended.

The bad touch trio agreed with hoots and cheers but the rest just grudgingly agreed and trudged forward. Arthur kept a hand tightly wrapped around Alfred's insuring that the blue eyed blond wouldn't run away. Francis had his arm protectively draped around Mathew's shoulders which received weird looks from everyone except maybe Kiku who was too busy taking pictures of them with a scary smile but nobody said anything about it. Not even Mathew, who despite looked really uncomfortable, hid the faintest hint of a smile.

Once everyone was back in the safety of the mansion Arthur forcefully dragged Alfred up the stairs and into his room.

Antonio watched the pair retreating up the stairs with a laidback smile, "Hey Arthur's taking Alfred upstairs." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was laid back on a couch opposite of the red brick fireplace with his hands tucked underneath his head.

"Ewww! That's my brother! Don't talk about him in such a perverted way." Mathew grumbled taking a sip of Canadian cola. Strange how they have every single brand of cola in their kitchen. He shrugged it off and dismissed it as no big deal.

Francis smirked, "So you wouldn't like it if I," he leaned in and whispered something in Mathew's ear that caused the timid Canadian to turn a bright red. Mathew and Francis were squished together on a small loveseat beside the couch Antonio sat on which made Mathew blush harder at how close their bodies were. Their shoulders were practically touching and each time they brushed each other Mathew felt a jolt of electricity travel from his arm to the rest of his body.

Once he pulled away Mathew playfully punched Francis in the arm with a loud, "No!"

Gilbert grinned, "You say that now birdie but I give it a week."

"Birdie?" Mathew asked raising a blond eyebrow questionably.

Ludwig shrugged taking a swig from his beer, "He gives everyone nicknames."

Mathew pointed at Ludwig and asked, "Are you allowed to drink that? I don't think you're legal."

Gilbert laughed and refrained from spurting beer from his nose. Everyone looked at him but he was laughing so hard that he just waved them away and shifted his body from where he was sitting on an ottoman so his back was facing them. Ludwig took a loud gulp of his beer before he muttered, "Dumpkof."

Antonio asked in French, a language he learned in high school and it just so happened that the rest of the band learned it as well, "_should we tell him our real age?"_

Gilbert frowned and shook his head, _"No, no matter what we can't risk blowing our cover. Even if we __**really **__want to."_

Francis's face fell in slight disappointment but he didn't argue. He knew the importance of not having their cover blown so he kept his mouth shut. But what everyone didn't realize was that Mathew could speak perfect French and he heard every bit of their conversation.

"_Wait a minute what are you talking about?" _He asked backing away from Francis with an expression two parts confusion and two parts suspicion.

Everyone froze when they heard Mathew speak French and for once none of them had an excuse which meant they couldn't sweet talk their way out of this one. Mathew continued, _"How old are you really?" _the question was directed at Francis who was silently cursing himself for not remembering that Mathew could speak French.

Francis sighed and ran his fingers through the silky locks of his golden hair, "Mathieu there's something we need to tell you. Can you keep a secret?"

Mathew nodded consciously leaning in so he could hear better. Francis was about to tell him everything when Gilbert shouted, "We're secret agents!"

Mathew crossed his arms and sassily swung his hips to the side in a way that made Francis stop and stare, "Really? That's what you came up with? I honestly thought you would think of something better."

Francis, Antonio, and Ludwig shook their heads at their comrade's stupidity. Antonio spoke but this time in Germany, another language he learned while on the road with two Germans, _"Gilbert we need to tell him the truth. We've been caught red handed. Or in this case for you red eyed." _

Gilbert scoffed at that last comment, _"Get fucked nonawesome Spaniard." _

Francis rolled his eyes and turned his body so he was facing Mathew. "Mathieu 'ave you ever heard of ze band called Death's Token?"

Mathew nodded, "Yeah Alfred's obsessed with the band he practically listens to it every day."

Antonio snapped his head to stare at Mathew with wide green eyes, "WHAT?!"

All eyes were on Mathew as he talked and honestly he did feel a little uncomfortable but he just pushed down the feeling, "Well he heard it from a friend from Asia who gave him a CD a year ago and since then he's been head over heels for the band. Especially for the lead singer Arth—HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU'RE DEATH'S TOKEN!" Mathew shouted taking a couple of steps back. Now he knew why they looked so familiar! Their faces were a screen saver saved on Alfred's computer and he saw it every single time he glanced at Alfred's laptop when there were no tabs on the screen.

Mathew cupped his head in his hands because suddenly the world began to spin. He didn't know what to think of this because hell it was A LOT to take in! He was rescued by rock stars, rock stars spoke to him, and he was pretty sure his brother was being fucked by a rock star as they speak! Francis isn't a rock star he's sure about that but despite that he's probably the one that Mathew was most excited to talk too. Not because he's someone important in Europe but because he's the suave charming Frenchmen who rescued him from an asshole who wanted to beat the shit out of him. At that moment Mathew realized at that moment that Francis is no different from any other guy on the street and the same goes for the band. They're just people just like him and shouldn't be treated any different because they didn't act any different around Mathew.

He regained his breath after hyperventilating for a total five minutes and stood up completely straight. While Mathew was having a nervous breakdown Francis had moved to put an arm around his shoulder and coax him back to the couch. He was pleased when Mathew didn't push him away and he was even more pleased when he managed to get Mathew to sit with him on the couch. Mathew took a final breath and said with a composed tone, "I'm fine."

"_So you won't tell?"_ Francis asked hopefully in French.

Mathew smiled lightly, "Oui."

XXXxxxXXX

"Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur asked cautiously just in case he would accidently upset the fragile blue eyed boy sitting beside him on the couch.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah…I must seem pretty pathetic to you, huh?"

Arthur shook his head, "No you kind of remind me of me."

Alfred perked up a little when he heard that, "Really?"

Arthur nodded, "Yeah you see when I was a lad in high school I was bullied a lot by the time I was a sophomore. But you see the thing is I was raised by my older brothers so I knew how to handle myself. Anybody who fucked with me learned it was the worst mistake they ever made. When I became famous I dropped out of school and whether or not people knew I was tough didn't matter because I came to realize they're just people."

Alfred lowered his head suddenly finding interest in a speck on the carpet, "I-I know. And I try to tell myself that but Ralph…"

Arthur stiffened at the name and had to push down the murderous rage he felt when he heard the bloke's name. "He did more than beat the crap outta me…" those words fueled the rage.

"Go on," Arthur pressed but still remained cautious with his words just in case.

Alfred shook his head, "I don't know…"

Arthur put a hand on Alfred's hand and squeezed it. Alfred flinched but didn't pull away. Arthur felt something wet drop on his hand and when he looked down he realized that Alfred was crying. Arthur pursed his lips in a tight frown and his voice softened, "Hey if you don't feel comfortable telling me then you don't have to."

Alfred nodded but still didn't meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur scooted closer and tilted the boys chin so he would look him in the eyes. His breath hitched when he met those impossibly blue eyes that shined bright with tears. Arthur brushed away the tears with his thumbs and watched with glee as he blushed furiously under the rock stars touch. "Alfred, how old are you?" Arthur found himself asking genuinely curious about the boy's age.

"Eighteen…" his voice trailed off into a quiet whisper.

Arthur leaned in and asked in a low seductive whisper, "If I kissed you, would you run away?

Alfred opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by the sharp slam of the door opening. "Alfred, Alfred! They're rock stars!" Mathew's face was red and flushed. Francis was standing behind him with an amused smirk on his face. Arthur made a mental note to beat the shit of him later for cock blocking him but not in front of Alfred. He doesn't want the blond haired teen afraid of him because Arthur's pretty sure that Alfred witnessed a fight between Arthur and Francis it would get ugly. The boys traumatized enough, a blood and gore fight would not be the best way to coax the boy into being comfortable around them. But when Mathew and Alfred leave Arthur is going to personally ruin his day.

Mathew paled when he saw Arthur and Alfred so close they could almost be considered kissing if you looked in the wrong angle. Mathew shifted from foot to foot shyly, "Sorry Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert dared me to do that."

"It's okay!" Alfred said stumbling off of the couch in an adorable flustered way. Arthur chuckled as he watched him regain his bearings and walk out of the room with a noticeable blush on his face. _He is simply too precious for words. _He licked his lips and imagined Alfred under him screaming his name over and over again while they reach climax together. The thought alone made him hard. He forced the thoughts down and walked out of the room behind Mathew, Francis, and Alfred who kept his head ducked low shyly. He stared at Alfred's ass the entire walk to the living room where he was met with a drunk Gilbert, Antonio, and a barely tipsy Ludwig. Kiku was probably in his room watching anime. He does that a lot. He'll shut himself out from the entire world and watch nonstop anime like it's a drug.

"Angry birds!" Gilbert shouted at the owl perched on the mantel above the fireplace. Then his voice lowered into a slight whisper that was loud enough for everyone to hear, "I know your fucking secret."

Ludwig shook his head in exasperation and muttered something bitterly in German. Alfred made a move to sit beside Mathew on the couch but Arthur grabbed his hand before he could and asked him, "Can I ask you something really quick in private."

Alfred nodded but Arthur detected the hint of anxiety in those deep blue pools. He stood up and together they walked out into the foyer. Arthur guided Alfred over to the closest set of steps and they sat down side by side. Alfred shied away from Arthur but didn't move away from him. "Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Arthur asked normally almost as if the question was as simple as one, two, and three.

Alfred felt his heart skip a beat and his face heat up. His hand grew shaky and a drop of sweat slid carelessly along the skin of his back. His voice was caught in his throat so he just settled for a nod. A predators smile grew on Arthurs face, he leaned in and tilted Alfred's face so he was looking directly in the eye. "Good because I want you all to myself…"

Alfred shivered but this time not in fear no this feeling was different. He felt it every single time he saw Arthur striking a sexy pose in a photo or when Arthur had caught him and ended up on top of him. This feeling, he was sure of it, was lust…


	7. Chapter 7

Rock My World

Chapter 7: First date and Operation: Win Over the Angry Italian

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

Authors Note: **Hey! I hope yall are having a good summer because honestly mine is pretty boring. But you don't want to hear me whine and bitch about how sucky my summer is, no you want to read the chapter. SO *drum roll* HERE IT IS CHAPTER 7! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE! ~Alex **

**XXXxxxXXX**

"What should I wear?" Alfred asked desperately searching through his pile of clothes for something suitable to wear. His lungs burned in his chest and his heart ached as it drummed against his ribs painfully. He tried to take Ivan's advice and breathe through his nose and out his mouth but it didn't help to lesson his anxiety attack.

"Where will you be going on this date?" Ivan asked curiously cocking his head to the side with a faint amused smile.

Ivan, Yao, and Mathew watched as Alfred tore through a pile of his casual clothes for something to wear frantically like his life depended on it. Mathew sat at his desk with his legs kicked up on the top and his lips curled into a genuine smile while his hands played with a rubber band. Yao and Ivan sat side by side on Mathew's bed with their fingers laced together causally, Ivan subconsciously rubbed circles in Yao's hand and Yao responded with giving his lover a smile full of love and adoration. Ivan wore his usual large bulky tan coat and scarf that his sister gave to him before he was accepted into the Prep school and Yao wore jeans and a red t-shirt had yellow Chinese characters decorated on the front. Mathew wore a red and white hoodie with the Canadian flag on the front and his favorite hockey team on the back and his favorite pair of jeans. Alfred plopped down on his bed with a dejected look on his face that said he had given up all hope for finding a decent outfit, "I don't know he said it was a surprise."

"Wow for a rock star he sure is mysterious," Mathew commented wrapping the rubber band around his thumb.

Yao nodded in agreement while Ivan just stared off into space like he was mulling something over in his head. It had been a week since the incident involving Ralph and the almost near death experience with the car. Arthur and the rest of the band made it a habit to hang around Mathew and Alfred, especially Arthur and Francis. Alfred found that he quite liked Arthur's bandmates and would sometimes forget the fact that in Europe they're known as rock gods. Like Kiku for example, Kiku was nice and barely spoke which was fine because Alfred didn't really like to talk. What he found was that they both have a love for video games and anime which was the glue that held their friendship together. Arthur would pretend not to be jealous and just act as if he didn't give a damn but the only one he fooled was Alfred who remained oblivious to Arthur's heated glares and passing comments. Kiku wasn't the only friend Alfred found he had made, every day since the incident the band members sat with Alfred and Mathew at their lunch table despite the awkward stares they would receive daily. They laughed, joked, and talked as if they were old friends and not strangers. Arthur would sit possessively by Alfred and from time to time send him a flirtatious comment that would make Alfred's face go completely red much to the Brit's delight. Francis would sit on the other side of Alfred but only so he could flirt shamelessly with the Canadian in French. Mathew's face would burn a bright red and he would stutter and look away with a look of embarrassment and coy modesty that the Frenchmen found endearing.

Yao and Ivan would also join them during lunch time of course after they were properly introduced to the band. Mathew and Alfred figured they couldn't lie to them because Ivan and Yao are such important people to them so they told them the truth. Besides Yao would've recognized the rock stars on the spot since he was also a dedicated fan of the band and their music. Ivan didn't really care for the band except for when he heard about what Francis and Arthur did for Alfred and Mathew. He gave the rock star and manager a gracious smile and thanked them in Russian for their chivalry. At first the rest of the band was reluctant to allow two more people to know about their true identity but relented when they promised that Ivan and Yao would never breathe a word to anyone. Once Yao and Ivan got over the initial shock from the news they accepted it with a promise never to tell and a request to meet the band. Once they did Ivan and Yao were easily accepted into their selected group of rock stars and those who knew the truth. Now that a week has passed, Saturday the day of Arthur and Alfred's date, the American was now digging through his closet with fears of screwing up the date.

"Calm down aru. Take a deep breath and count to ten," Yao instructed moving from Mathew's bed to go sit next to Alfred who was currently having a panic attack.

"I can't calm down! I mean, what if I screw up the date? What if I do or say something that chases him off? What if by the end of the night he won't like me anymore?" The questions and possibilities ran through Alfred's mind making his head spin.

Mathew stood up and wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulders in a comforting gesture that the American immediately relaxed into. Tears threatened to betray Alfred when he thought about the disgusted look on Arthur's face he would see by the end of the night once he messed things up with his clumsy awkwardness. _God help me. _Alfred thought to himself as he tried to hold back tears.

"That's it I'm calling off the date," Alfred declared wrapping his superman blanket around his thin shoulders and burying his face in the thick fabric in a pathetic attempt to hide.

Ivan shook his head with an exasperated sigh, "Alfred do not give up because you can't find something to wear. You're acting like a child."

Yao and Mathew just simply blinked at Ivan while Alfred answered with a forlorn tone, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I can give you an outfit." Three pairs of eyes whipped up and stared at Ivan with undeniable shock. Even Yao looked surprised by Ivan's claim.

Ivan smiled innocently and said with a hint of pride, "Don't worry comrade I have your back. When I'm done with you Arthur won't know what hit him."

XXXxxxXXX

Arthur knocked on the door of Alfred's dorm room wearing a confident smile that he presented to the public when he was on TV or doing an interview. He wore tight blood red skinny jeans that presented the full shape of his hips nicely, a gray tee shirt with poetry written in red glitter on the surface, silver bracelets that were twisted and shaped to look like barbed wire, and his favorite black leather jacket. His hair was mussed in its usual bedhead style and in his right earlobe three silver loops pierced through the lobe. He looked fucking hot and that was what he told himself when he looked himself in the mirror before he left for his date. Because it's not like he's self-conscious or anything because look at him! He's Arthur fucking Kirkland and he's Europe's most eligible bachelor so he has no reason at all to be nervous over a date with a no body in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. Because it's not like he could actually fall for Alfred because he's no body! No body but an adorable, clumsy, chaste, and someti—

Arthur shook himself of his thoughts and pushed down the warm fluttery feeling in his stomach. _No! I will not go down this road again! _

_**But last time it happened you were a no body. Just a bullied rebellious rich kid who has abandonment issues, Alfred is different and you know it. He doesn't act like a slutty fangirl back home nor does he act as if the only reason he's with you is to gain publicity. Don't categorize Alfred with that asshole that broke your heart because you and I both know that Alfred is sweet and innocent. Better than the tail you've been getting in the past hell he's better than anyone you've been with! **_

Arthur flinched when he heard the voice's cold logic and was about to retort with something witty when the door opened and Arthur's jaw nearly dropped. Alfred wore tight black skinny jeans with slits on the pant legs that made his hips and his ass delectable, even though he couldn't see his ass he was pretty sure that it looks amazing in those pants and probably even better with nothing covering it at all. Wrapped around his shoulders was a thin black jacket that was zipped up partway and underneath that was a white button up shirt that Arthur wanted to rip off right then and there. Alfred wasn't looking Arthur in the eye which disappointed him because the Brit quite enjoyed staring at those beautiful gems. "H-hi Artie," Alfred stuttered with an adorable blush glowing on his cheeks.

Arthur didn't correct him about the nickname like he would usually do with anyone else because when it came from Alfred Arthur wanted to make him scream it on the top of his lungs in a place more private. Like his bedroom. Arthur smirked, "Hello luv, are you ready for our date?"

Alfred nodded and rubbed his elbow nervously, "Lead the way."

XXXxxxXXX

Alfred trailed behind Arthur nervously as they walked into the restaurant. Alfred kept his eyes on the ground and Arthur kept stealing glances at the curvature in the American's jeans as he walked. The restaurant is no five star joint but it was the classiest place in town and besides it had a karaoke box. Arthur walked up to a lady behind a podium wearing a black and white waiters uniform with her brown hair pulled back into a bun and flashed her a charming smile, "Table for two."

The girl blushed and nodded, "Right this way," she grabbed a small black notebook and led them to a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant away from prying eyes. The other tables were filled with many other people, couples, families, and single people ordering from the bar that sat on one side of the room. The walls were painted with designs of roses and scenes of happy couples and angels. The floor made of dark chipped wood that creaked under Arthur's boots. Beside the bar was a stage that held a microphone and an electronic jukebox.

Arthur politely held out a chair for Alfred who gave him a gracious smile that made Arthur lick his lips while his back was turned. _Oh the boy better be careful with how he acts or I might just jump his bones here and now. _

Arthur took a seat across from Alfred and smirked predatorily at him, a smile that went unnoticed by Alfred who was evermore the oblivious. _He has no idea what he does to me and that just makes it so much more worse_. Arthur thought as images of Alfred underneath him quivering and begging for release popped into his mind.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked forcing Arthur away from naughty images of his nerd.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Tea for me and for Alfred…."

"Coke," Alfred added in sheepishly while keeping his eyes on the table.

The waitress wrote down the orders, "Okay I'll be right back," she winked at Arthur seductively before she made her way over to the kitchen.

Alfred noticed and visibly flinched while Arthur just acted as if nothing happened. He crossed his hands over the table and decided he would give it a try to break the awkward silence that's consumed them since they left for the restaurant. "So luv, why so quiet?"

Alfred shrugged and admitted quietly, "this is my first date so I don't really know what to do or say."

Arthurs eyes widened in surprise before a sly smile spread across his face, "So I'm your first?"

Alfred nodded, "Since I'm the school's laughing stock no one is really lining up to ask for my digits."

Arthur frowned and his eyes grew dark as he stared at the nervous fidgeting boy across from him. He still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Alfred let me see your eyes." It wasn't an option because Arthur made it sound like a command.

Alfred slowly lifted his head and stared Arthur directly in the eyes. Once Arthur saw those eyes, those beautiful cerulean sapphires that may seem timid and shy but equally possessed a fire that Arthur saw suppressed within the boy, he felt all of his blood go to his dick and his palms grow sweaty. Damn when did it get so hot in here? "You know you have the most gorgeous eyes." Arthur commented nonchalantly with a genuine smile instead of his usual cocky smirk.

Alfred blushed furiously but couldn't help himself from smiling slightly, "Really?"

"I don't lie because lying is for cowards and the French," Arthur said playing with the edge of the cloth on the table. "I mean it when I say you have beautiful eyes."

Alfred mumbled something incoherent, "Speak up luv I can't hear a word you say."

"You have beautiful eyes too," Alfred said a little louder, not by much but enough that Arthur caught it this time. "They're like emeralds."

Arthur blinked genuinely surprised by the boy's sudden comment knowing that it must've taken a lot of courage to say that. He felt pride swell in his chest a smile grow on his face because he was finally making progress with helping Alfred get out of his shell. "Thank you."

"S-so how was your day?" Alfred asked giving Arthur a slight smile that made Arthur melt. Alfred is so adorable when he smiles.

XXXxxxXXX

"Francis! I need help," Antonio announced on Friday the day before Arthur and Alfred's date.

Francis ceased his texting long enough to give him a questioning look before he quickly tapped away on the screen and settled it on the bed. "What is it Tonio?"

"There's this cute Italian boy in my second block class and I want him!" Antonio whined as he plopped down on Francis's bed.

Francis's room is suave and classy to say the least. The walls are painted lavender with floral designs of vines with roses along the corners, the floor is covered in thick soft pale white carpeting, and on the roof a chandelier hangs gracefully from a hook above Francis's tall queen sized bed that has purple silk sheets and matching comforter. Antonio liked Francis's bedroom but he liked his more because his is less French and more him.

Francis smirked, "Hold on a second," he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He held it up to his ear and said, "Gilbert it's time."

The door busted open and in walked the albino that completed their group known as the, 'Bad Touch Trio.' "I'm here!"

Gilbert ran and did a belly flop before landing face first on the bed. He turned over and shouted, "Finally! Tonio has shown an interest in a human being. You know I was having serious doubts about you, I thought you were asexual!" Gilbert laughed obnoxiously earning a glare from Antonio but a hearty chuckle from Francis.

"Shut up," Antonio crossed his arms and huffed.

"He's right Mon Cher I was beginning to have the same doubts as well." Francis said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He took a deep puff and blew it out in circles.

"You two are assholes," Antonio grumbled not really irritated at all. It took a lot to irritate Antonio like the time Arthur had accidently crashed his boat, he called it the Armada, during a music video a year ago. That really pissed Antonio off. To this day they never talk about it out of fear of setting Antonio off into pirate mode which is something no one wants to see unless it involves pink fedoras and a lot of alcohol.

"Yes that may be the case _but _you are an asshole for hanging around us," Gilbert pointed out sitting up, Gilbird hopped from his shoulder to his head and chirped. Nobody paid notice to Gilbird because he had a habit of appearing out of nowhere in the most strangest of places and when people asked Gilbert about it he just shrugged and said, "He's just awesome like that."

Antonio rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Gilbert's usual trademark smirk made its way on his face, "So how can we help you Antonio?"

"Well there's this cute Italian in my second block and at first he came off as kind of a grouch but now that I've spent a sometime watching-"

Gilbert, "—Stalking."

"Watching," Antonio corrected calmly, "him I've come to develop feelings for the angry foul mouthed Italian."

"Is he not the one he continuously refers to people as their favorite food followed by bastard?" Francis asked focused on doing tricks with the smoke. His lips were formed into an O and smoke puffed through his lips and formed mainly ovals.

Antonio nodded and smiled as he remembered all of the times Lovino referred to him as, "tomato bastard," in the past week. Yes it may be strange to get all mushy over an insulting nickname that he gives daily to _everyone _but Antonio found he liked everything about Lovino, down to the angry scowl and the cowlick. "Yeah…" Antonio said dreamily while wearing a goofy expression on his face.

Gilbert smacked his hand against his forehead and shook his head, "Antonio you're a fucking idiot."

"I don't care I want to be _his _fucking idiot," Antonio said with a lopsided grin as he stared off into space.

"Aw man you've got it bad," Gilbert said with a groan. _Seriously am I the only surviving bachelor in the band? Aside from Kiku but I think his sex life is nonexistent…kind of like his balls. _

"Mon Cher give the guitar player a break," Francis intervenes defensively smothering his cigarette in a glass tray on the dresser.

"Why are you getting all defensive?" Gilbert asked suspiciously as his eyes looked over Francis. He noticed slight changes in Francis's personality. He didn't flirt with people as much or make any lewd comments or gestures while Mathew, that nerdy kid's brother, was around.

Francis blushed, "Well I think it's fair for Antonio to like whoever he want's and for us to be nothing but supportive because that's what we owe him as his friends. And it's not his fault he fell for the angry violent Italian."

Gilbert eyed him with a bewildered expression on his face, "O-kay…" _Okay something's up with Francis…it all started when he met the Canadian boy. _A wolfish grin grew on his face as realization dawned on him. He pushed down mischievous thoughts that had been playing in his head and remained calm on the surface despite realizing that Francis, woman/man slayer of Europe, has fallen for the Canadian. "I am and will always be supporting Antonio." Antonio slumped in relief and Francis smiled, "So what's the plan?"

Francis leaned in, "So here's what we're going to do…"

XXXxxxXXX

Alfred laughed for the first time that night and Arthur couldn't help but think about how much of an adorable laugh he has. _Oh god I've got it bad if I keep thinking that everything he does is adorable. There is seriously something wrong with me but then again since when do I give a shit. Oh yeah that's right I don't. _

Arthur had told Alfred about an incident involving a pineapple, a fire extinguisher, and a mannequin. "Wow so you really can't cook?" Alfred asked confidently which surprised Arthur because he's usually so shy and awkward.

Arthur blushed but maintained eye contact, "I can cook just fine it's just others who don't like it because they're jealous of what a wonderful chef I am."

Alfred smiled genuinely, "I bet."

A woman with a blond ponytail wearing a waiter's uniform stepped out on stage and announced with a perky smile, "It's karaoke time! Anyone want to come on stage and give a good performance?"

"Oh Arthur you should go up there!" Alfred said with his lips curled into an innocent smile. With those big blue eyes staring at him with such sudden eagerness how could he say no to him? Besides he's Arthur fucking Kirkland, rock star of Europe and lead singer of Death's Token. He can handle a little karaoke.

With a daring smirk shot at Alfred Arthur raised his hand and immediately the woman spotted him, "Come on up sir!"

Arthur waded through the tables and ignored the curious stares he was receiving from the others as he walked out on stage. He leaned over and whispered in her ear what song he wanted. She blushed before she typed in the song. She handed the microphone to him and whispered, "Good luck," while holding up two thumbs up.

Arthur closed his eyes and when he opened them he wasn't Arthur Kirkland, no he was a fucking rock star.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_  
_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_  
_All I need is you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And all I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_  
_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_  
_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_  
_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_  
_And all I scream for you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_

The words streamed out of his mouth smoothly and in tune with the melody that boomed out of the speakers. Everyone in the roomed seemed mesmerized by his voice especially Alfred who stared at Arthur with wide blue eyes that remained planted on the rock star the entire time. Arthur kept his eyes locked with Alfred's the entire time he sang because he wanted him to know that the song he was singing was for _him_.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

The song ended and for a moment the whole room was blanketed in silence. Then applause erupted and soon everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering. Arthur smiled graciously but this wasn't the audience Arthur wanted to be attending to. Arthur strolled causally over to their table with all of the confidence in the world which showed in the smirk he wore. Alfred was on his feet clapping his hands just like the rest of the restaurant and he might've said something to Arthur once the rock star reached the table but Arthur ceased all words he would've said when he crashed his lips down on his.

XXXxxxXXX

**Sorry this chapter wasn't exactly eventful but trust me the next one will be! Stick around because coming up soon is Halloween, Prank Day, and Operation Win over Angry Italian. Watch as love is confessed and pranks are pulled! Also don't forget to leave a friendly review because I like to know how I'm doing. Au revoir! ~Alex **

**(Oh and I don't own Savin' Me by Nickelback Peace!) **


	8. Chapter 8

Rocky My World

Chapter 8: Drunk Alfred make Arthur a very jealous boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form

Authors Note:

**Arthur: Sorry Lovelies but the Author is currently indisposed at the moment but I would be more than happy than keep you occupied. **

**France: Oh hon hon I know what you mean. **

**Arthur: *Wacks Francis in the face* Shut it Frog nobody asked you!**

**Francis: Black sheep of Europe just get on with the chapter! **

**Arthur: *rolls eyes* Ladies (and some gents) enjoy the chapter! **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Alfred froze when Arthur kissed him and for a split moment Arthur was afraid he was going to pull back and run away. But instead he surprised him yet again and kissed him back. Arthur slipped his hand to the back of Alfred's neck and pressed him closer. Their lips moved in sync and subconsciously they moved their bodies closer. Arthur slid his tongue across Alfred's bottom lip practically demanding entrance. Alfred complied but before he could slide his tongue inside someone shouted, "Get a room!"

Alfred pulled away with an embarrassed blush and it took Arthur everything he had not to scream out in frustration. _Dammit! Just when I was getting somewhere! _

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked timidly rubbing his hands nervously.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur asked trying but failing to hide the anger in his voice.

"Can I go sing?" Arthur blinked in surprise. _Did Alfred, boy who can barely speak in front of full classroom, just ask to sing karaoke? _

That's when he noticed it. The drunken blush, kissing him back, and the sudden confidence. Alfred's drunk. Arthur grinned, "Sure luv."

Alfred brightened up instantly and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks Arthur!"

He practically ran on stage and yanked the microphone away from the waitress. "I'm going to be singing a song and it goes out for my British boyfriend Artie Kirkland!"

Arthur covered his mouth to stifle laughter. Yes this was cruel but dammit Arthur was going to teach Alfred a little lesson on what it means to get drunk because yes he likes confident Alfred but he likes sober Alfred more. Alfred leaned in whispered in the waitress's ear and she smiled cheerfully and obediently complied.

The song began and Arthur's mouth fell open.

"_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?_

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial." 

Alfred's voice flowed out of his mouth smoothly and silky as he belted out the lyrics to Katy Perry's song with a voice like an angels. His eyes were closed and the expression on his face could be described as downright dreamy and he had never looked more sexy. Arthur gulped as his pants suddenly grew tight. Alfred also began to sway his hips to the music as he sang, teasing Arthur in a way that made Arthur want to drag off the boy to the nearest closet and have his way with him. Rape or not it's Alfred's fault for being such a fucking tease while drunk.

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial"

Once the song was over Alfred threw the microphone to the side and hiccupped before he fell sideways. Arthur was on his feet making his way to the stage but before he could reach Alfred someone already beat him to the punch. Some lad with spiky blond hair and doe blue eyes had wrapped an arm around Alfred, _his _Alfred, and helped him off stage. "Are you okay?" The boy asked Alfred but didn't notice when Arthur had strolled up to them with a possessive scowl marring his features.

"I'm fine!" Alfred said with a bright smile. "Just tipsy."

The lad turned to Arthur as if he were noticing him for the first time, "I'll sit him down somewhere, can you go get him some water?"

Reluctantly Arthur nodded, "Yes…"

Arthur walked up to a waitress he recognized from earlier and asked politely while ignoring a sense of foreboding crawling up his spine, "Hello miss could you get my friend a glass of water?"

"The one who just sung the Katy Perry song?" Arthur nodded.

"I think your other friend just took him outside." The waitress said pointing behind him. Arthur turned around and scowled when he found an empty table and no sign of Alfred.

"Which way did they go?" Arthur asked as calmly as he could muster. _I'm sure Alfred's okay. _He said in a pathetic attempt to reassure himself. It didn't work.

She pointed at a pair of double doors on the other side of the room. Arthur quickly thanked her before he made his way across the room and through the doors. He was met with cold crisp night air that sent prickles down his arms and the small of his back. Arthur looked around but didn't see Alfred or the lad that helped him off stage. That's when he heard a scream.

"Get off of me!" Alfred shouted in the distance.

Arthur raced down the pavement and turned the corner and what he saw made his blood boil. Alfred was pinned against the brick wall by his wrists above his head and the lad who seemed so polite earlier was now grinding against _his _Alfred. And for the next few moments Arthur blacked out.

When he came to he was on top of the bastard that was molesting his Alfred and his knuckles were covered in blood. The fucker now wore a broken nose two black eyes, a large gash on the side of his face, and six or seven possible bruises. He was now passed out with blood oozing from his lips and nose. "That'll teach you to fuck with what's mine."

"Arthur?" Alfred croaked out his voice breaking with tears.

Arthur turned around and saw Alfred slumped on the ground hugging his knees. Arthur moved over to Alfred and subconsciously he wrapped his arm around the boys quivering form. "Are you okay luv?"

"Arthur!" Alfred sobbed wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso. "I k-knew y-you w-would come and y-you wouldn't let me get h-h-hurt but I t-thought h-he…he w-w-was.."

"Shhh luv," Arthur said pulling Alfred into his lap and cradling him against his chest. "It's okay now I'm here."

"Thank you." Alfred said with his face buried in Arthur's shirt.

"For what luv?"

"For being here….and for protecting me," Alfred hiccupped and the poor dear looked absolutely exhausted. Arthur stroked his hair and drew comforting circles in the small of his back. Arthur smiled when he heard Alfred snore. It was quiet and adorable and it just made him want to snog the dear boy. Not wanting to wake him Arthur, as gently as he could, moved Alfred so that he was sitting on the concrete sidewalk with his back against the brick wall. Alfred shivered and frowned at the loss of heat. Arthur brushed away concrete pebbles before he bent over and hooked his arms underneath Alfred's legs and back. With a grunt he picked up Alfred bridal style and a slight smile returned to Alfred's lips as he nestled closer and let out a content sigh. It took everything Arthur had not to blush or get hard.

He gulped before he walked out into the parking lot and settled Alfred into his car. _This boy will be the death of me. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Oh my god, what happened?" was the first thing Mathew asked when he answered the door. Arthur was holding Alfred in his arms who was muttering in his sleep. The Brit couldn't understand what he was saying but he was pretty sure it has something to do with superman.

"He got drunk but not on my watch mind you he did it while I wasn't looking," Arthur said moving past Mathew. He settled Alfred down on his bed and pulled the comforter over him up to his shoulders. He nodded to Mathew, "Hey what's that?"

Mathew looked away, "What?"

Quickly before Mathew could see Arthur planted a chaste kiss on Alfred's forehead, "Night luv." He said before he sashayed out of the apartment with all of the confidence of a rock star. "Goodnight Mathew."

Mathew chuckled inwardly acting as if he didn't just witness an intimate moment between Alfred and Arthur. _Oh if only I had a camera. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Arthur!" Gilbert greeted loudly as soon as Arthur stepped through the door.

"Gilbert."

"Guess what?"

"What do you want albino?" Arthur snapped honestly not really in the mood to deal with Gilbert.

"Shut the fuck up for once and just listen," Gilbert shot back.

"Fine damn go ahead, what is it?"

"Tomorrow is….PRANK DAY!"

"Aw…fuck."

XXXxxxXXX

Authors Note: **Sorry it's not long but it was the best I could do in such a short time. Oh and I don't own Katy Perry's E.T. Later. ~Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

Rock My World

Chapter 9: Prank Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

Authors Note: **Hey I don't really have anything thing to say other than enjoy the chapter! ~Alex **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Alfred woke up with a headache grinding in his skull and a sore throat. Mathew was already by his bedside with a glass of water and aspirin. "Here you need it."

"Thanks Mattie," Alfred said as he accepted the pills and water. He threw the pills in his mouth and quickly downed the water before the stale taste could breach his tongue.

He laid back down on his bed and asked, "Mattie what happened? How did I get back here?"

"Arthur carried you," Mathew said sitting down on the edge of Alfred's bed. "He said you got drunk."

"Oh yeah," Alfred said as memories of drinking some fruity tea flooded into his mind. _I remember I didn't get drunk on purpose I think I just ordered the wrong kind of tea. _

His eyes widened and he cursed aloud as a memory of him singing in front of an _actual _audience invaded his head. "What's wrong?" Mathew asked in concern.

"I s-sang i-i-in front of a-actual p-people," Alfred stuttered and his cheeks grew as red as cherry lipstick.

Mathew laughed, "Wait you two went to a karaoke bar?"

"It was part of the restaurant," Alfred said as he remembered the way Arthur looked at him while he sang. He looked at him with awe and amazement with a slight twinge of pride. _Arthur sang to, _he remembered, _I remember hearing him sing and thinking how amazing he is and how great his voice is compared to mine. _

He remembered when Arthur sashayed off of the stage and walked right up to Alfred and planted a kiss right on hi-

"OH MY GOD!" Alfred exclaimed nearly falling off of his bed in the process.

"What?!" Mathew asked with a panic filled tone while holding his hands up in a defensive stance as if he were expecting for Alfred to blow up.

"Arthur. Kissed. Me."

"He did?" Mathew asked lowering his hands with an amused but knowing smile.

Alfred nodded, "Yep…"

He threw his hands up in the air with a bright excited smile and shouted, "I can't believe he actually kissed me! Arthur Kirkland the famous rock star kissed me! This is the happiest day of my life!"

He was now bouncing up and down on his bed with excitement with a smile Mathew hadn't seen in years. Mathew found himself smiling because it's been years since he's seen his brother so happy, "Congratulations!"

His smile faded and he stopped bouncing as a memory of being pinned by a guy who was not Arthur played in his head. He remembered smelling the alcohol on his breath as he ground his body against his like a dog in heat. He remembered screaming and he remembered hearing Arthur's voice in reply. He remembered Arthur shoving away the stranger and beating the ever living daylights out of him. He remembered Arthur cradling him against his chest while whispering soothing words into his ear. After that he's pretty sure he wasn't awake long enough to tell the rest.

Mathew noticed his brother's frown, "Alfred what's wrong?"

"Last night a guy he uh took me outside and molested me." Alfred said with a blank expression. It was like being bullied by Ralph only it was someone else this time. Same intentions but different bully. He was just lucky that Arthur was there to protect him. But strangely Alfred hasn't heard or seen Ralph in almost a week but hey he wasn't complaining. In fact this is the happiest he's been since he's gotten here but he can't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Like Ralph's just waiting to catch him off guard so he could do something despicable to Alfred later. He shook his head and dismissed the thought.

"What?! Are you okay? Where was Arthur?" Mathew asked with a panicked tone and scooted closer just in case.

"Arthur rescued me." Alfred said and suddenly a warm smile grew on his face. "He saved me again."

_Why? Why does he do that? That's the third time he's saved and protected me._ He asked inwardly. At that moment despite being afraid of doing anything bold he wanted nothing more than to kiss Arthur senseless.

"I guess I should thank him," Mathew said as he stood up and treaded over to his own bed.

Alfred was about to say he agreed with him but his cell phone rang and cut him off before he could. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled through the phone with a tone of panic in his voice that shocked Alfred to his core. "Run!"

"Why what's going on?" There was a crash and a loud curse on the other end. "Are you okay?"

"I don't have any time to talk just take Mathew and run!"

"Why? Are we in danger or something?" Mathew was watching Alfred with alert but concerned eyes.

"No but if you don't want to be caught in the clutches of The Bad Touch Trio you better run like hell!" Arthur sounded like he was running because his voice was out of breath and he was huffing through the phone.

"Bad Touch Trio?"

"Dammit you don't have time just lock the door and whatever you do don't open it for anybody!"

"Why what's going on?"

"PRANK DAY!" The line went dead.

XXXxxxXXX

Arthur set his alarm for five in the morning because he needed a head start on Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. But of course once the clock struck twelve and it was the start of a new day The Bad Touch Trio began their reign of mass destruction.

They made sure that all of the alarm clocks were unplugged and all of the power was off. First semi prank of the day and they were just getting started. Arthur awoke to the sun streaming through the windows and the birds chirping in the air…

"Fuck!" Arthur cursed as he threw off his sheets.

He ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that both of his eyebrows were still on his face. Last year they shaved off his eyebrows while he was a sleep and glued actual caterpillars on his forehead. That was a bloody nightmare.

He sighed and walked back out of his bathroom. He looked around as if he were expecting for something to jump out at him and attack him while he still in his pajamas. He contemplated whether or not if leaving his room was a good idea but decided it didn't matter because even if he locked the door and threw away the key the BTT would always manage to find a way in.

_After I get dressed I need to find a way to get out and warn Alfred and Mathew. No doubt that the BTT would target them to despite Francis's infatuation with Mathew. On this day they're all nothing but pranking maniacs. I just hope that he goes easy on the poor boy. _He walked over to his closet and opened.

Suddenly three figures wearing skull masks jumped out of the closet and ambushed Arthur. They each grabbed one arm while the third stood in front of him. No doubt it was Francis because he laughed that annoying obnoxious French laugh. He held up a frilly pink dress and flaunted it in front of Arthurs face. Arthur shouted, "Let go of me you bastards!"

"Hold him down and strip him!" Francis commanded and just like the good little minions they are they held Arthur down and bound his wrists behind his back.

They tore off Arthur's black shirt and black cotton pants and forced him into the dress. He put up one hell of a fight but he couldn't shake off the tight grip of Antonio and Gilbert. "We hid all of your clothes so you're going to have to wear that _all _day." Gilbert sneered in Arthur's ear.

"Bastard! Bloody wankers when I catch you I will fuck you up so bad that your mums will feel it!" Arthur growled angrily when they let him go and ran out of the room.

He peered into the closet and saw that the BTT bastards were _not _bluffing. All of his clothes were gone _even_ the ones he was wearing earlier. "Dammit!"

"Oh and you better call and warn your little boyfriend because he's on our list," Gilbert warned with a sly smirk before he dashed off down the hallway. _So it's begun…Alfred!_

Arthur's eyes widened, he grabbed his cell phone and typed in Alfred's number.

"Hello?"

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted looking down the hallway on both sides before taking off in a sprint. He held up the skirt in one hand while holding the phone in the other, "Run!"

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I don't have time to talk just take Mathew and run!" Arthur yelled as he ran down the staircase.

"Why? Are we in danger or something?" Alfred asked with a concerned voice.

"No but if you don't want to be caught in the clutches of The Bad Touch Trio you better run like hell!" Arthur turned around just as a bucket of tar landed on Ludwig's head as he walked out of the living room.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig screamed furiously with cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Bad Touch Trio?"

"Dammit you don't have time just lock the door and whatever you do don't open it for anybody!"

"Why what's going on?"

"PRANK DAY!" Arthur shouted throwing open the door and cutting off the call. But as he opened the door a shower of wet slimy condoms rained down on him. He could hear laughter in the distance but he chose to ignore it.

"Better hurry up because if we catch him first well…" Antonio snickered along with Gilbert and Francis at the staircase.

Arthur flipped them the bird and he would've turned around and beaten the shit out of all of them if it weren't the fact that there were three of them and they're the BTT. Separately they're pretty easy to beat up but together they're practically indestructible so it's just wise to hide and run while you can. He raced outside and practically dived for his car. He opened the door and slid inside. He held up his dress and made sure nothing was caught before he slammed the door shut. He grabbed the keys from the glove compartment and practically stabbed it into the ignition. He tried to turn over the engine but it refused to start. He sighed and realized that the motherfuckers probably screwed with his car. "Dammit!"

He opened the door and ran as fast as his legs could carry him despite the pink frilly dress.

A car, Francis's royal blue Camaro, slowed to a leisurely pace and the driver's window rolled down. "Oh honhon you look good Arthur!" he pulled out a camera and took a couple of pictures, "Be fierce! Strike a pose!"

He flipped him off, "If you fucking touch a hair on Alfred's head!" Arthur sneered with a warning tone in his voice.

"You're going to have to reach him first!" Antonio and Gilbert whooped in agreement and Francis took one last picture before he drove off.

XXXxxxXXX

Alfred was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was really worried about Arthur because he didn't sound right on the phone. Usually he has the confidence and swagger of well…a rock star. But on the phone he sounded anxious and hurried like he was running for his life. And what the hell is a prank day?

"Do you think Arthur's okay?" Alfred asked in between biting his fingernails.

"I don't know from what you said he sounded scared," Mathew said with a shrug.

Alfred jumped ten feet in the air when he heard a knock on the door. Mathew jumped to his feet and stood beside Alfred. "Oh honhon Mathew open ze door!" Francis sang through the door.

Alfred shook his head and mouthed, "No."

"I'm sorry Francis but Alfred's sick with the flu so I can't come to the door," Mathew said uncertainly through the door.

"Aw I was 'oping to spend ze day with you," Francis said and Alfred imagined the pout on Francis's face.

"I'm sorry but come again another time to hang out."

"Alright another time then." They could hear footsteps retreat in the distance and after a couple of seconds fade completely.

Mathew and Alfred let out a breath of relief at the same time that they didn't even realize they were holding. Then the doorknob began rattling and hushed whispers sounded through the door.

Then the door busted open and in walked Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert.

Antonio announced with a wild terrifying smile, "Here's Toni!"

XXXxxxXXX

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This chapter marks the beginning of the terrifying reign of a day feared by all…prank day. There will be more chapters on the way just be patient and REVIEW! ~Alex **


	10. Chapter 10

Rock My World

Chapter 10: Prank Day take 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.

Authors Note: **Hey so here I am in my lonely cabin writing only with the light of an oil lamp…JK! So how are my lovely fans today? How about I do you a favor and just get on with the chapter. REVIEW! Oh and do me a favor and forget the first Authors note in Chapter 1 because things change and that's what happened in the story so just disregard it as writer nonsense and enjoy the chapter! **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Arthur had a hard time ignoring the judging stares and the snickers of passing pedestrians behind his back as he ran with a pink dress on over to Alfred's dormitory. It took everything he had not to whirl around and cuss them out and while he was at it flip them the bird for all of their gawking troubles but that was his inner rock star talking. Arthur, the normal high school student he's been pretending to be, just pushed down the voice and reluctantly trudged forward as if nothing were wrong until he reached Alfred's dorm room.

Fear and dread filled him to the core once he laid eyes on the wide open door that led into Mathew and Alfred's shared bedroom. He pushed open the door further and saw that it was obvious there was a struggle because everything was knocked over and on the floor by Mathew's bed Francis's scarf hung carelessly off of the edge. Arthur grabbed the scarf and cursed. He would've run out of there right then and there but there was still the issue that he looked like a fucking fairy princess. So he quickly grabbed and changed into Alfred's clothes, what he assumed was Alfred's clothing since it was kind of baggy had a dorky label on the front of the tee shirt, before he decided to leave. Before he walked out of the door something caught his eye. On Mathew's desk was a white piece of loose leaf paper folded in half. He picked it up and carefully unfolded it. His eyes devoured the words on the paper and once he was done he crumbled it up bitterly and swore. On it, it said,

_Dearest Arthur, _

_We have captured your Alfred/damsel in distress. If you expect to see him unharmed you shall perform the following dares. _

_**Paint graffiti on the principal's office door. **_

_**Toilet Paper every tree on campus. **_

_**Steal Ludwig's hair gel and flush it down the toilet **_

_**Steal Ludwig's wallet so he can't buy any more hair gel**_

_**Wear freaky clown make up and give children candy**_

_**Cover the entire foyer in pink sparkles**_

_**Dance in the court yard with a giant afro on using dance moves from the disco era. **_

_Good luck, we'll be watching, oh and if you don't complete these tasks set before you we will do something despicable to your precious lover._

_Signed, _

_THE BTT _

Arthur sighed exasperatedly before he ran out of the room. There was no way in hell that he was doing any of that. It's not because he doesn't care enough about Alfred to be concerned for his well-being because he most certainly does at this point but it's just that for years on this damn day the BTT have tried their best to make this uneventful day as hellish as possible. And he would've gladly ignored them like he's done every single year but this time they kidnapped Alfred. They've gone too far.

_This means war. _

XXXxxxXXX

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, "Francis you're cheating I can see your hands!" He accused with a childish pout.

Francis held up his hands defensively and feigned ignorance with a dramatic, "how dare you accuse me of cheating!" he continued while puffing his chest out and looking his nose down at Alfred, "I am an honest business man and I have no reason to cheat thank you very much."

"Yeah an honest business man who's about to get his ass kicked," Gilbert snickered showing his hand.

"Actually amigos I think I will be the winner for this rounds game of poker," Antonio said laying down his hand.

"Well I fold," Alfred grumbled miserably.

Francis threw down his hand and laughed with triumph when he saw that he had the best hand, "I win!"

"Actually Francis I win," Mathew smirked as he revealed his hand. He leaned back in his seat and shot Francis a victorious grin who suddenly found that he lost his ability to speak.

"What!?" Gilbert exclaimed as he sighted Mathew's hand. He groaned, "Dammit I should've guessed it would be the Canadian who would bring us to our knees…"

"It's always the quiet ones," Antonio agreed and watched with defeated eyes when Mathew gathered all of the poker chips onto his side of the table.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I've been playing poker since I was…how old Alfred?" Mathew asked with false innocence.

"Since you were five," Alfred asked nonchalantly. On the inside he was thinking about Arthur's lips and how he would love nothing more than to feel them on his again.

Francis nodded approvingly, "Shy, cute, and good at poker. Mathieu will you marry me?" he asked with an over the top dramatic swoon and a playful smile.

Mathew rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know I mean there are so many suitors lining up for my hand in marriage I find it hard to decide who will be my one and true love," he sighed and lifted his hand and placed it on his forehead. "Oh if only you were good at poker! Then we could live happily ever after and ride off into the sunset with the wind blowing through our hair!"

Laughter rang through the room and bounced along the walls in echoes. After Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis had all but straight up kidnapped them they took them to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts out town where they set up a poker game and have been playing since. Alfred sucked at it and that didn't bother him since Mathew was awesome at it. He always loved to watch his brother smile in triumph when he accomplishes something and is _actually _acknowledged for it. Mathew doesn't really smile much…not since….

A loud sharp siren's blare disrupted the laughter and they all fell silent as Gilbert whipped out his phone and answered with, "This is the most awesomest man you will ever meet, hello?" He paused for a moment then his face grew paler than normal, "Ludwig? Are you okay?" He waited for a response and then shot out of his chair. His eyes were wide with panic, "Ludwig said the house is on fire!"

XXXxxxXXX

Alfred, Mathew, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert all rushed as quickly as they could back home only to find it completely unharmed. There are now bellowing flames erupting from the inside of the house or even a single scorch mark. "What the hell?" Gilbert demanded angrily.

Without thinking Gilbert marched right into the mansion with an angry shout. Five minutes later Gilbert still hasn't returned. "Okay I'm going in," Antonio said strutting inside with a slight look of fear and hesitation in his expression. Antonio had been gone for two minutes before a scream shook through the air. Francis's eyes grew to the size of saucers while Mathew just hid behind Alfred and Alfred hid behind Francis. Francis gulped nervously, "I zould go in zere now, oui?"

Mathew attached himself to Francis's arm and quivered with fear, "No Francis you can't go in there you might not make it out alive!"

Francis smiled weakly, "No, no I will be fine." He straightened up his spine and a determined gleam shone brightly in his eyes, "I need to rescue my friends or else I can't call myself a man or their friend."

"But Francis what if you get murdered?" Mathew asked fearfully with his voice shaking with tears. Alfred took in a sharp intake of breath as memories of his childhood flooded into his head.

Francis placed a delicate kiss on Mathew's forehead and whispered lovingly in his ear, "I promise you I will come back." Mathew blushed and nodded in response.

Francis threw his head back and marched inside like a soldier would march to war and once he was inside the door slammed shut behind him. After ten minutes another scream resonates from the inside of the mansion and that's all it takes for Mathew's fear to resolve. "I'm going after him!"

Before Alfred could stop him Mathew's already made a beeline for the front door and barged through the door with a look of determination Alfred had never seen him wear before. Twenty minutes later and Alfred can't take it anymore. Slowly but surely Alfred made his way up the steps of the mansion while nervously rubbing his elbow. He pushed meekly at the door and walked inside. The room is pitch black not even the light from the windows pierce through the thick curtain of darkness inside the room. Then the lights switch on and his eyes widen to the size of golf balls as he attempts to comprehend the sight presented before him.

Gilbert is tied completely naked to a metal foldable chair by black electrical tape with fake boobs glued to his chest and a sock stuffed in his mouth. Smeared all over his body is glitter and it kind of reminds him of those vampires on Twilight. Antonio is standing on the top of the staircase with his hands tied above his hands wearing a hot pink cocktail dress that rides up to his thighs and leaves nothing to the imagination. Antonio is not gagged because he can see the pink lipstick smeared all over his mouth as clear as day. On his head is a large puffy blond wig that falls to his chest in curly pigtails. And Francis…oh poor Francis….Francis is glued to the wall wearing a purple leotard with all of his hair shaved off…and is also crying his eyes out. Probably mourning the loss of his hair. Mathew was standing in front of him and split between soothing Francis and pulling him from the wall which seems to be glued to him. Alfred couldn't help it…it was inevitable and if you were in his shoes you would've probably done the exact same thing. He laughed harder than he's ever laughed in his entire life. He laughed so hard his ribs hurt and he couldn't stand any longer because his whole body was shaking with tremors of giggles.

Arthur walked in the room with a look of smug satisfaction on his face and when his eyes landed on Alfred his smirk grew into a genuine smile. "Gentlemen!" Arthur spread his arms wide and saw that he got the attention of the BTT. Surprisingly though Antonio still hasn't said anything. Alfred thought by now he would have at least said something, "You have created this heinous day in which you go about terrorizing innocent people for shits and giggles. It is known as Prank Day! And with the help of Alfred's friends Ivan and Yao," said accomplices walk in with self-satisfied expressions and wave at Alfred who stared at them with wide shocked eyes. Since when did they get involved? "I have personally given you a taste of your own medicine! It'll make you think twice before fucking with me at five in the morning."

Arthur sashayed over to Alfred with a devious glint in his eyes and before Alfred could get a word out Arthur grabbed Alfred and dipped him. Alfred let out a yelp which was immediately smothered by Arthur's lips. Alfred grabbed at Arthur's shirt, wait a minute that shirt looks familiar, and held on for dear life while Arthur kissed him. Alfred liked the feel of Arthur's lips on his. It felt right and safe and almost kind of like coming home. Arthur slid his tongue over Alfred's bottom lip and this time Alfred granted him entrance. Arthur's tongue slid into his mouth and explored every inch of Alfred's mouth. Alfred massaged Arthur's tongue with his own as the Brit kissed him softly but passionately. Then it grew demanding as Arthur slid his hand to the back of Alfred's head and he dug his hands into his hair and pressed closer. Alfred squeaked at the sudden ferocity the Brit was displaying but he didn't pull away. Only when air was necessary did they pull away and once they did they were both breathless. Alfred's lips were swollen, red, and puffy and his eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust. Arthur mentally took a picture of Alfred like this in his mind because Alfred had never looked more beautiful. His lips abused and his eyes focused solely on him and the fact that Alfred is his and his only.

"Get a room!" Gilbert shouted after having been untied by Ivan. In the background Kiku took a picture and then melted into the background. Nobody noticed until it was too late.

"You know what we will," Arthur swept Alfred off of his feet and mock saluted the others before he proceeded to carry the disoriented teen upstairs who was still dizzy from his third but best kiss ever.

Within a matter of seconds they're in Arthur's room which is suspiciously covered in sparkles. Arthur placed Alfred on the bed, sat beside him, and pulled Alfred into his lap. Alfred shook his head, "N-no going this is going too fast."

"Don't worry luv," Arthur said wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and pulling him flush against his body. "I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. Just let me be the first to know when you're ready."

Alfred nodded, "I promise." And with that Arthur smashed his lips against Alfred's and kissed him softly and sweetly. _This time…I'll wait. _Arthur thought inwardly before he lost himself in the kiss.

XXXxxxXXX

"Damn British asshat," Gilbert muttered as he ripped off the imitation breasts.

Antonio nodded in agreement but didn't utter a word because one of the ingredients of the lipstick was glue. But he agreed, _next chance we get we'll get back at him and revenge will be sweet. _

"Antonio?" Antonio froze when he heard the familiar accent of a certain Italian.

Antonio reluctantly turned around and was met face to face with Lovino. The angry Italian boy he had been pining over since he got here. Lovino blinked several times before he busted out laughing. Antonio flinched and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. _That's it Arthur went too far! Did he seriously have to invite Lovi?! Now he'll never go out with me! Well played Arthur….well played. _

On the other side of the room Gilbert tensed at the sound of girlish giggles that sounded oddly familiar. He turned around and landed his eyes on Elizaveta who was doubled over with laughter. Gilbert frowned, "Ha, ha yes I know very funny. Laugh at the guy who's been crippled with sparkles."

She laughed even harder and while she was at is she pulled out her phone and began recording. He smirked, "If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask."

He flexed his muscles and faced her fully so that she could have a full view. She stopped laughing and blushed ten shades of red. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and shouted, "I have a boyfriend thank you very much."

"And that's relevant to the conversation because?" He asked crossing his arms and cocking his hips to the side.

"Because I'm committed to someone else and wouldn't ever like someone like you even if I wasn't," She growled.

"You don't have to like me to want to fuck me," Gilbert commented nonchalantly.

She gasped and opened her mouth to say something but instead settled for stomping away with a huff. He chuckled inwardly, _she's so cute when sh—OH GOD! _He shook himself of his thoughts and pushed them as far down into a more secluded part of his brain as possible. _That would be a fucking nightmare…._

Antonio wanted to punch a wall no better yet he wanted punch Arthur. Lovino will now never go out with him and it's obvious by the way he's laughing at him. _I shouldn't have put Arthur in that dress…otherwise this would've never happened. _

"Hey would you like to go out on a date with me?" Antonio would've gasped if his lips weren't glued together. _Did he just…no I must be dreaming. _

Antonio pinched himself, nope he's awake alright. Before Lovino could change his mind he nodded vigorously and smiled the best he could. Lovino didn't return the smile instead he nodded, blushed, and walked away with the slightest hint of a smile. Antonio sat down on the steps and went into a self-induced Lovino coma with images of his bright adorable smile playing through his head.

"Saturday eight o'clock don't be late!" Lovino called out over his shoulder before he left, his usual scowl returned on his face masked with a furious blush.

_I've got a date! _

XXXxxxXXX

**Authors Note: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did! So Antonio's got a date and Arthur and Alfred's relationship have gone from shy kisses to full on make out! I needed a cold showering just thinking about it…anyways have a great day! Oh and chapter 11 is on its way just be patient and wish upon a star! ~Alex **


	11. Chapter 11

Rock My World

Chapter 11: Insecurities, double dates, and scorned tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

Authors Note:

**England: Hello lovelies you see the Author is detained at the moment. **

**America: Iggy come back to bed!**

**England: *blushes* Shut up you twit! I'm busy! **

**America: But I want to see you in a maid's outfit!**

**England: *rolls eyes* I'm sorry dearies but I'm going to have to bid you a due because a certain American idiot won't stop bothering me. **

**America: Iggy!**

**England: Twit! I'm coming hold your horses. **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Alfred's been avoiding Arthur. Not because he wants to but when Arthur does things like give him roses randomly or kiss him on the cheek or even declare him as his own and sit him in his lap for the world to see he can't help but feel insecure. Because when he does those things it always presents the question that keep keeps asking himself every single time he looks at Arthur, _"What does he see in me?" _

Alfred is no one special hell he's not even hot. He has sandy blond hair and water blue eyes that he hides with large bug eyed glasses. His arms and legs are spidery and skinny while his middle section his pudgy and round. He has oily skin, bad habits, and is the clumsiest person in the world. So what does he see in Alfred? At first he just thought he was just taking pity on him because he was being bullied constantly and he was just the type of person who couldn't stand a puppy being kicked. Then he kissed him. Alfred was afraid of all human contact except for his families so he did what was natural and ran away. Then he rescued him and kissed him and asked him out and he does all these things that continuously surprise Alfred and he can't help but wonder why a famous rock star would want to date a nerd like Alfred.

So he's been avoiding him like the plague. It all started after the prank day fiasco, after the _very _intimate and _very _hot make out session in Arthur's bedroom which happened a week ago. When school started back up Alfred had dodged Arthur every single time he tried to talk to him and even went as far as to pick a desk as far away from when they have class together. Alfred's sure that avoiding him isn't making anyone happy, especially Arthur, or fixing anything but that's his natural instinct. When things get ugly he runs and hides and counts until it goes away. That's how he dealt with his parent's death but that's a conversation for later. And now that's how he's dealing with his relationship with Arthur.

He knows Arthur's confused and probably pissed off but Arthur deserves someone better. Someone who's not a klutz, someone who's more hotter, and someone who can satisfy him in a way that he can't because he knows that Arthur is sexually frustrated but Alfred's just not ready. Might not be for a while.

The bell rang signaling the end to his third block class and without hesitation he ran out of the classroom. He held his bag close to him and bowed his head so he couldn't meet people's disgusted stares. He made a bee line for the bathroom and hid in a stall before anyone could make any rude comments to him. He sat on the toilet seat and buried his head in his backpack so he could stifle his sobs. He didn't know why he was crying…maybe it was the thought of losing Arthur because it was bound to happen sooner or later.

The bell rang again but he didn't make a move to leave. He just wanted to be left alone. Once the footsteps were gone he didn't hold back. His tears flowed as if a faucet had been turned on and wouldn't stop until heartbreaking sobs turned into hiccups. He wiped away the snot and tears with the toilet paper from the stall and once he was finished he unlocked the stall and walked out. He looked up and nearly screamed bloody murder when he was met with Arthur's green stare. The color drained out of his face and his hands clutched his backpack tightly against his chest as his heart sped up twice it's normal rate. "H-hey Arthur."

His eyes narrowed, "hello luv."

"S-so h-how's it going?" Alfred stuttered and refused to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Arthur asked with a hint of hurt in his voice which he must've heard wrong because, why would Arthur be hurt over Alfred avoiding him? Surely he would just get over Alfred and move on to someone better because that's what he deserves.

"I didn't think you would care," Alfred blurted out and once it was said he immediately took two steps back as if he were expecting a punch in the face.

Arthur looked as if he were just slapped in the face his lips were twisted in a frown and his eyes were filled with hurt. "Care? Why would you think I wouldn't care?" Arthur took a step forward.

Alfred gulped, "I-I don't, I don't know…" he lied.

"Do you not think I care about you?" Arthur placed his hands on his hips and cocked them sassily as he stared down the nerd.

"N-no it's not that," Alfred answered honestly. He figured that Arthur _did _care about him because if he didn't he wouldn't have saved him as many times as he did. Arthur's not the reason he's been avoiding him no Alfred's the reason.

"Then what is pet?"

"It's me." Alfred admitted feeling like a small frightened animal being cornered.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur crossed his arms and raised a confused eyebrow.

"Everything!" Arthur shouted feeling all of his anger and confusion release in that one word. "Everything wrong with me! I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm clumsy, and I'm not even all that great with school stuff! I'm a failure and I don't even know why you're with me. I keep getting myself into trouble and you keep having to save me and it confuses the hell out of me because I don't know why you do it. Why do you do it?" tears were now flowing down his face and his eyes were red and blotchy, "Why when you can have someone even better? When you can have a model or a cheerleader or hell even the captain of the football team if you wanted! Now before you break up with me and find someone you truly deserve tell me…why me?" During Alfred's rant Arthur's eyes grew to the size of saucers and it would've been funny but given the situation laughing wouldn't be appropriate.

Arthur didn't yell or slap him like he Alfred expected. Instead he sighed and grabbed a few tissues from the tissue dispenser and reached forward to wipe away the tears. Alfred flinched but allowed Arthur to brush away the tears with a faraway look on his face. What was he thinking about? Probably ways to let him down softly so he could get on with his life once he's finally free of Alfred. "You're a twit you know that?" Arthur said completely surprising Alfred. He didn't say the words in the form of an insult but instead they sounded gentle like he was trying to comfort a small wounded animal instead of an awkward teen.

"W-what?"

"I don't want to break up with you to find someone better because I already consider myself pretty lucky with what I have," He smiled lightly as he threw away the tissue and replaced it with his hand. His fingers lightly caressed his left cheek and sent electric shivers creeping down his spine. "You're not ugly come and look," He guided him to wide bathroom mirror above the row of sinks and squeezed his hand firmly. "Behind those monstrosity's you call glasses are the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. They remind me of sapphires and it's a shame you keep them hidden because they're so lovely. And you're not fat but you're not a twig either and I'm glad because I love a man with actual hips," His smile grew into a suggestive smirk. "And yes you may be clumsy but it's adorable and the best part about it is that when you fall I can be there to catch you. You see I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think you aren't worth it because to me you are. You are adorable, you're sweet, and you have the most hauntingly beautiful voice I've ever heard." Arthur was now lowering his face so he could meet him at eyelevel.

"You heard me sing?" Alfred squeaked in embarrassment and averted his eyes with a furious blush on his face.

Arthur tilted his chin so he was staring up at him with wide slightly red blue eyes and nodded, "Yes it was on our date when you became more than acquainted with the special tea." Alfred blushed even harder until his entire face was as red as a cherry. "You got on stage and you sang. It was like hearing an angel's voice and it hypnotized me in a way that no one ever has." This time Arthur didn't make the move to kiss him no this time it was Alfred who stood on his tippy toes and kissed Arthur.

Arthur blinked in surprise at first but didn't hesitate to close his eyes and devour his mouth. He pressed Alfred against the sink and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alfred slipped his arms around his neck and attempted to jump up onto the counter of the sink but he failed after several tries. Arthur smirked at his boyfriend's adorable attempts to jump up onto the counter but instead of commenting on it and ruining the atmosphere he picked him up his waist and settled him on the edge of the counter Alfred squeaked and melted against his boyfriend.

Arthur gently nibbled Alfred's bottom lip and his mouth opened in response. His tongue slithered inside and danced with Alfred's. Arthur relished in Alfred's taste it was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it. He tasted like hamburgers, coke, and there was a lingering taste of mint gum. He tightened his fingers in his silky blond hair and deepened the kiss which earned himself a deep moan from Alfred. His pants tightened uncomfortably when he heard that moan because it was so damn hot. He's going to burn in hell for these thoughts because Alfred is sweet and innocent and filled with such a bright light he can fill Arthur with warmth with just a single joyful glance. And it should be illegal to do the things Arthur's doing to him right now such as placing light butterfly kisses on his jaw. Alfred's arms tighten around his neck as Arthur bites down on his. It's not a harsh bite no merely a light nibbling on his unmarked skin. His tongue slid out and lathered the bruised purple spot on his neck that marked him as his own. Alfred hooked his legs around Arthur's waist and he probably didn't notice that their crotches were rubbing against each other. Arthur prayed that Alfred didn't feel the erection bulging in his pants because he didn't want to scare the boy away with how much progress he's ma-Oh god did that sound just come from Alfred? It was the most sexiest thing he had ever heard.

Arthur picked up Alfred and pushed him into a stall and slammed it shut. Alfred pulled away and breathed out through swollen red lips, "t-too…too fast…"

A Cheshire grin grew on Arthur's face, "don't worry luv we don't have to have sex yet," it was meant as a joke but Alfred's already apparent blush grew darker two shades. "Instead let's just do what all normal teenagers do when they wish to take their relationship to the next level. Make out like there's no tomorrow."

Arthur was surprised when Alfred smiled and nodded, "that's okay."

And that's what they spent the next half hour doing. Making out like there was no tomorrow.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hurry up tomato bastard I'm freezing my ass off waiting on you!" Lovino shouted at Antonio who was half jogging up to the movie theater in the parking lot. Once Antonio reached Lovino he was a panting mess with red cheeks and lungs that ached for air. "What took you so long?" Lovino barked with an empty glare.

"Sorry…friend…stole my car….made me run all of the way…" Antonio was bent over and gripping his knees. Once he caught his breath he stood up straight and regained his laidback composure. "Why? Were you worried I wouldn't show up?"

Lovino blushed, "N-no it wasn't that. I knew you would show up I was just getting worried that you wouldn't show up before the movie started that's all." He huffed and crossed his arms.

Lovino wore long tan cargo pants and a black button long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned a couple of buttons to reveal tan sun kissed skin. Antonio gulped and stared at him for a moment which Lovino must've noticed because he growled and said, "My eyes are up here Antonio."

Antonio looked up and stared into those cold brown eyes that seemed to see right through him. "s-sorry didn't mean to stare." Antonio mumbled with a slight blush.

Lovino relaxed a little, "It's okay."

"Ah fratello you made it!" A familiar cheerful voice shouted on the other side of the crowd that formed in front of the movie theater.

Antonio turned around to see Lovino's brother, Feliciano, walking up to them but he wasn't alone. The bouncy bundle of energy had his arm hooked with Ludwig the serious German and one of his bandmates. "Took your damn sweet time didn't you?" Lovino snapped but Feliciano seemed unaffected by his comment.

"Hey Ludwig," Antonio waved which was returned by a silent nod by Ludwig.

"You two know each other?" Lovnio asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Antonio nodded, "Yeah we're….roommates?"

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, roommates."

A flash of suspicion passed through Lovino's eyes but he didn't comment on it. Instead he just crossed his arms and sneered, "Well our movie starts pretty soon I've got all our tickets let's get our asses inside."

"Hey can I speak to Ludwig for a moment before we go in?" Antonio asked. "You two can just go ahead and go in."

Feliciano didn't hesitate to drag his brother inside which Lovino responded with harsh curse words in Italian. Once they were alone Antonio smirked at Ludwig, "So does Gilbert know you're dating one of the Vargas boys?"

Ludwig blushed and looked away, "Nein and please don't tell him because I don't feel like dealing with his ridiculous banter right now."

"Why? Are you two fighting?"

Ludwig shook his head, "Nein it's just that all he does is talk about some psychotic man hater who beats him up with a frying pan every single time they speak."

"Ahh Elizaveta," Antonio nodded and grinned, "I think he's in love but I can't be too sure. Maybe the next time Elizaveta hits him with the frying pan it'll knock some sense into him."

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What makes you think he's in love?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "really Ludwig? It's a bit obvious. He won't stop talking about her and that's usually red flag number one."

Ludwig thought for a moment and shook his head, "Mein brudér is going to get himself killed. You know we shouldn't be doing this…you know dating the students of this school."

"Didn't stop Arthur…or you…or Francis…or me for that matter." Antonio crossed his arms and looked around as if to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Ludwig asked and for once he didn't seem like the mature stern parent figure who refereed for the fights between the band. No at that moment he seemed younger and desperate and dare he say in love. Antonio can always tell when someone's in love and he noticed that Ludwig _had _been acting odd lately but now it's been confirmed why.

"I don't know," To be honest with himself he really didn't want to go back to Europe. He enjoyed going to school, talking to new people who didn't know who he was, being insulted by a certain angry Italian daily, and hanging out with the band without the pressures of the public and fans. The entire time he's been living here has been the happiest he's been in a while. "But I know one thing is for sure."

"What is that?"

"By the time our break's over I don't think I'll be able to go back."

XXXxxxXXX

Gilbert liked to whistle while he walked. It just became a habit he developed when he was in high school and had to walk home from school alone. Right now he was walking past the park by himself wearing a black hoodie and sweat pants. Yeah he kind of looked like a creeper but what the hell he's not trying to put up appearances he's not a rock star at the moment. He had to admit he liked wearing what he wanted and not having to put up a front for the fans. Yeah he loved the publicity and the screaming fans but just like the rest of the band he was tired and in desperate need for a break.

A sob caught his attention and forced him from his thoughts. He looked around and his eyes landed on a figure sitting down on the merry go round absently kicking at the sand. He squinted his eyes and tried to get a good look at the sobbing figure but the dark of the night concealed her face. Curious he moved forward until he was standing in front of the hunched figure he concluded was a teenage girl. He tapped on her shoulder and asked, "Hey are you okay?"

She looked up and he paled. _Holy shit it's crazy psycho chick! What's her name? Elizabeth? No it's Elizaveta! Yeah that's it." _

Elizaveta's eyes were bloodshot and rimmed red from crying. When she saw Gilbert she didn't seem to care in fact she smiled lightly, "Hey."

He took a seat beside her on the metal merry go round and asked, "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped and pulled out a tissue from her bag that sat beside her feet.

"Because I'm one hell of a listener," He gave her his trademark smirk which earned a giggle from the weeping teenage girl.

She leaned against the pole and said, "Fair enough," with a forced smile, "Today I found my boyfriend cheating on me with another guy…"

Gilbert hissed, "Ouch. I'm sorry."

"Why? You weren't the other guy," she joked.

"I might've been you never know men do have a tendency to stare at my ass." He looked around and leaned in as if he were sharing a secret and whispered, "it was rape."

She laughed out loud and snorted. Gilbert stared at her for a moment and admired her smile. It's so beautiful…."_dammit Gilbert what the hell are you thinking?!_" She's annoying and psychotic and she beats him with a damn frying pan almost daily!

But looking at her now laughing away her tears she almost looks…beautiful. "So you feel a little bit better now?" Gilbert asked pushing away his thoughts into another part of his brain.

She shook her head, "No but thanks for trying."

And for the next few hours they just talk, laugh, and smile.

Neither of them knew it but that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

XXXxxxXXX

**Authors Note: **

**England: Well it's the end of the chapter sorry lovelies but I hope you enjoyed it! **

**America: Iggy can you dress up like a pirate like that one time during Halloween? That was really hot!**

**England: You idiot I'm busy! **

**America: Please!**

**England: Fine but just as long as you talk with the Southern accent…**

**America: Yay!**

**England: *rolls eyes* ta ta for now poppets. **

**~Alex **


	12. Chapter 12

Rock My World

Chapter 12: Operation Win Over Angry Italian and Proposals

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form but if I did I would be filthy rich.

Authors Note: *Sneezes* Sorry I've been out of commission for a bit but in all defense I've been sick and I've had family bullshit to put up with. Oh and fair warning Arthur and Alfred are not in this chapter and won't be in the next one either. ~Alex

XXXxxxXXX

Antonio sat nervously by Lovino as the movie played. It was a stupid movie filled with sex, laughs, and embarrassing moments. Antonio thought it was funny but Lovino was not amused by it. He just remained seat beside him with a bitter scowl on his face. On several attempts Antonio tried to make small talk with him but failed miserably when all Lovino would mutter was, "Shut up bastard I'm trying to watch the movie."

But Antonio didn't give up. His phone vibrated in his pocket and thankfully nobody noticed. He subtly looked down and saw Francis's name on the caller ID. After that whole Prank Day fiasco Francis had lost his hair but as if it were some miracle a few days later Francis's hair grew back much to Arthur's chagrin. Nobody, not even Mathew, knew or could explain how that happened and when they asked him he just smirked and said, "A Frenchman never gives away his secrets."

Concealed by the fabric of Antonio's jacket he unlocked his Uphone and read the message.

**Operation Win Over Angry Italian is in motion –France**

Antonio wondered why they decided to go by country names in this operation but decided not to question it and besides he kind of likes being referred to as Spain.

**From Spain to France commence Phase 1. –Spain **

Antonio pocketed his phone and waited. Meanwhile Francis and Prussia were waiting in the back of the theater for the go ahead. France nodded and stood up. He walked around the row of seats and strolled casually through the back of Antonio and Lovnio's row with a cup of coke in his hand. He then purposely tripped and the coke landed directly on Lovino as planned.

Lovino shrieked as the ice cold wet drink spilled all over him and he stood up to cuss out whoever spilled it on him but there was no one. All eyes were on him telling him to, 'sit back down,' or, 'shut the hell up.' Thankfully Antonio saved him by leading him out of the theater and into the boy's bathroom.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Antonio said with that painfully cheerful smile that had Lovino barely restraining the urge to smile back.

"Let go of me bastard I can walk there on my own," Lovino huffed and stormed past him into the bathroom.

Antonio followed with a sneaky smirk that was hidden from the Italian. Thankfully the bathroom was empty since everyone else was watching their movies and wouldn't come out until it was over. So no one would notice as the Bad Touch Trio carried out their plan.

"Fuck," Lovino cursed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His jacket and shirt had been soaked through but for some strange reason he wasn't cold at all. In fact the room was searing hot. Lovino tore off his jacket and his shirt momentarily forgetting the other male in the room.

Antonio watched with wide green eyes and baited breath as the male stripped off his shirt and jacket almost as if the Spaniard wasn't here. Mentally he thanked Gilbert for turning up the heat in the bathroom before they walked in here. Lovino's muscles are smooth and lean and completely flawless. He's not as muscular as Antonio but he is far from soft or flabby. Sweat slid down the curve of his back and glistened against his toned sun kissed skin. Antonio watched eagerly with hungry lust filled eyes and sweaty palms as he imagined that body writhing under him all sweaty and covered in love bites that marked him as his and his alone. Lovino took the shirt and washed it in the sink with one eyebrow furrowed in concentration and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "What are you doing Lovi?"

Lovino squeaked and his eyes widened as if he just realized that Antonio had been standing there the whole time and he blushed ten shades of red when he noticed the feral look in his eyes as Antonio studied the curve of Lovino's hips. "Look away!"

Antonio tore his eyes away from Lovino's body and blushed as well. "Oh sorry!"

He turned around, "Hey why are you washing your shirt?" _Not that I mind since I prefer you like this. _

"I need to get the stains out before it sets," Lovino grumbled bitterly.

"But what are you going to where I mean you can't exactly walk out of here shirtless." _And that wouldn't be good since I don't want anybody else catching the eye of what's mine._

"I don't know," his tone implied frustration but it lacked its usual bite.

"Here," Antonio shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Lovino without looking.

Lovino stopped what he was doing and stared at the jacket being offered to him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah take it I'll be fine besides it's not that cold out," Antonio lied happily and his happiness expanded with Lovino took the jacket and zipped it up to his neck. Antonio turned around and offered Lovino a million watt smile which made the smaller male blush furiously.

"Thanks bastard," Lovino said not meeting Antonio's eyes.

Antonio leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "You're welcome."

Now Lovino's face was a bright shade of red that would put Antonio's tomatoes to shame. He opened his mouth to say something but the stalls fell over with a loud crash. With a startled yelp Lovino threw himself against Antonio and buried his face into his chest with tightly shut eyes.

Gilbert and Francis were lying on the floor one was rubbing his head and the other was cussing at the stalls that fell over. Francis stood up massaging the bump on his head, "Well that didn't work out to our favor."

"You're telling me," Francis helped up Gilbert who brushed himself off with his free hand because the other one was occupied with a screwdriver.

"Francis, Gilbert what did you do?" Antonio asked calmly with a slight frown.

"We hid in the stalls while you were wooing your Italian and Gilbert got an idea." Francis explained with a sly smirk.

Gilbert waved around the screwdriver with a proud grin, "I thought it would be funny to unscrew all of the stalls like that one time in Paris."

Antonio laughed and he didn't he realize that subconsciously he wrapped his arms around Lovino who was slowly realizing how close he was to the Spaniard. He pushed him away and balled up his fists, "You bastards you could've seriously hurt someone!"

But they were too busy laughing at the memory they didn't notice Lovino shouting at them. Antonio chuckled, "Aw come on Lovi lighten up!"

"My name is not Lovi!" Lovino stormed out and for some reason the room felt colder without him. Well for Antonio it did.

Antonio went after him leaving Francis and Gilbert alone with two fallen stalls and a broken glass sink which had shattered when the stalls fell on them. Gilbert blinked, "Do you think we screwed up?"

Francis shook his head, "No I think amour will work itself out for those two."

Gilbert gagged and pulled out his phone when he felt it ring. He unlocked it and read the message with a genuine smile on his face.

**Today I threw a soda all over Roderich like you said and you're right it did make me feel better! Thanks for being there Gilly. –EH **

"What was zat Mon Cher?" Francis asked with an amused but knowing expression on his face.

"What was what?"

"That smile," Francis pointed out with a smirk.

"What smile?" Gilbert decided to play dumb but that never worked with Francis. Francis could smell lust, wine, and a couple in love from a mile away. He was the first to figure out that Antonio was in love with Lovino so of course he would figure out his feelings toward Elizaveta.

After Elizaveta caught Roderich and some Swiss in bed together and she confided in him about it in the park they became pretty much best friends. She referred to him as, "Gilly," which he totally didn't get and he referred to her as, "Lizzy." It was nice hanging out with her especially now that she wasn't slamming him upside the head with her frying pan as much as she used to.

"Zat smile you had when you read zat text message," Francis said attempting to get a glimpse of the text message but unfortunately Gilbert had already hidden it in his pocket before he could read what was said.

Gilbert frowned and cocked an eyebrow with a warning tone to his voice, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay calm down Mon Cher you can tell me when you're ready," Francis held up two fingers as the universal sign of peace and smiled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked out with Francis steady on his heels.

XXXxxxXXX

Antonio caught up with Lovino who ran outside into the freezing October air.

"Lovi!" Antonio shouted out as he ran after him.

Lovino whirled around and yelled, "My name is NOT LOVI!"

Antonio stopped in front of him breathless and panting, "Sorry…Lovino…."

"For what? For embarrassing me or for getting your friend to spill coke on me?" Lovino asked angrily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How…did…you…know…about….that?" Antonio asked forcing himself to catch his breath. He fumbled for his inhaler but it was in his jacket pocket. Usually he wouldn't need his inhaler unless he over exerted himself and no one knew about it except a rare few. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to run after Lovino the way he did.

"I didn't you just confirmed it," Lovino growled through clenched teeth.

He turned away and began walking until he heard a loud thud. He turned around and found Antonio passed out on the ground. Lovino frowned, "Quit trying to trick me bastard." But Antonio wasn't moving and his breathing was raspy.

Lovino's eyes widened when he realized that Antonio wasn't faking. His feet responded before his mind did and he snapped out of it when he saw that he was kneeling beside the Spaniard pulling his head into his lap. "Antonio what's wrong?! Talk to me bastard!"

Antonio opened his eyes and blinked several times, "In….in…." his voice was low and hoarse as if he were choking out the words.

"In what?" Lovino asked with fear and panic clenching his heart.

"In…inhaler….." Antonio's eyes were fluttering shut and without pause Lovino searched his pockets for the inhaler and found it easily in the breast pocket.

He forced Antonio's mouth open and slipped the tube in between his lips. He pressed down on the top and puffed the medicine into his mouth. After a few minutes Antonio's eyes flew open and he took in a deep desperate breath. Lovino hushed him and stroked his hair comfortingly. "Calm down Antonio you're okay I found your inhaler." Lovino said with a gentle tone one wouldn't have thought possible.

"W-what?" Antonio sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"You had an asthma attack and collapsed but luckily I got your inhaler and you can guess the rest," Then suddenly in the blink of an eye Lovino's gentle demeanor was gone and he surprised Antonio when he punched him in the arm, "You bastard! Why didn't you tell me you have asthma!?"

Antonio flinched and looked down with a look of embarrassment on his face that Lovino hadn't seen before on his face the entire time he's known him. Not even when Lovino caught him wearing a dress on Prank Day. "It's embarrassing…" Lovino said with a far-away expression, "A couple of years ago I was made fun of for having asthma so I kept it a secret and used it when it was completely necessary. I'm sorry for not telling you but…I didn't want you to think badly of me."

Lovino's expression softened a little bit but his frown remained, "You idiot! I won't make fun of you for having an inhaler! My fratello has an inhaler and there have been countless times where I've had to take up for him because of it!"

Antonio blinked in surprise, "You don't…think I'm weird or dislike me?"

Lovino shook his head and blushed, "No you idiot I don't dislike you at all…."

Antonio smiled and stood up. He offered his hand to Lovino who took it without pause. Antonio thought of something and asked curiously, "Hey why did you ask me out?"

Lovino blushed two shades darker and said, "Well my fratello was going on a date with that potato bastard and I wanted to come with to you know keep an eye on him so that he wouldn't try anything on him but it would look ridiculous if I showed up without a date so I decided to get one. You were the first one that popped into my head." He looked away awkwardly and found sudden interest in a crack on the sidewalk.

"Really?" Antonio asked with wide green Bambi eyes.

"Really…." Lovino's voice was quiet almost a whisper but Antonio heard him.

Antonio's lips broke out into a beaming smile and without hesitation he pulled Lovino into his arms and said, "I'm so happy you like me!"

Lovino growled, "let me go or I won't anymore!"

Antonio let go and gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry I got carried away."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Let's go it's fucking cold out here."

"Where?"

"Wherever just as long as it's warm," Without thinking Lovino took Antonio's hand and dragged in forward with a determined expression on his face.

Antonio blushed but didn't pull back. Instead his smile returned and he tightened his grip. He had never been happier and more in love.

XXXxxxXXX

Ivan shifted nervously as Yao stared at him from the other side of the table. "What is it aru?"

Ivan had brought Yao out onto a romantic date complete with candle lit dinner and a romantic setting so of course he was suspicious. It's not like Ivan never did anything romantic for him it's just that Ivan had never went all out like this before. Something has to be up. They've been dating for the better part of a couple of years now and are pretty much head over heels in love for each other. They barely fight and the sex is amazing and Yao is pretty sure that Ivan would do anything for him just as he would do anything for him as well.

A thought crossed his mind and his chest tightened in fear. What if Ivan is tired of him? What if he did all of this just so he could let him down easy? What if he doesn't love him anymore?

Yao's throat clenched and tears threatened to betray him so just in case he couldn't hold back he looked down so Ivan couldn't see him. "Yao…." Ivan began but his voice trailed off into a quiet whisper.

There was a shuffling sound and a click but Yao refused to look up. "Yao look up."

Yao reluctantly looked up and this time he did cry. Sobs escaped his throat and tears rolled down his cheeks as he took in the sight of Ivan down on one knee with a ring presented before him. "Yao Wang will you marry me?"

Yao then threw himself at Ivan and they crashed onto the ground. Yao's lips crashed into Ivan's in a feverish kiss as they explored each other's mouths desperately. When they pulled back both were breathless and flustered. Ivan smiled as he slipped the golden ring with rubies shaped like diamonds set along the band. "Is that a yes?" Ivan asked teasingly.

Yao nodded, "Yes."

He then leaned forward and participated in a hot searing breathless kiss that made Yao want to tear off his clothes right then and there. When they pulled back it was for air, "I love you Yao Wang." Ivan heaved out with red swollen lips.

"I love you too Ivan Braginski," Yao replied with more tears swelling in his eyes.

People watched them as they displayed PDA in front of everyone in the restaurant but they didn't care that they were being watched. They were happy, engaged, and in love.

XXXxxxXXX

Author:** My hands are cramping. Oh and if anyone of you are curious as to how Lovino knew about Antonio's plan to win him over Ludwig informed in a couple of days beforehand because he overheard Gilbert talking about it. Just in case you were curious! Oh and your reviews were amazing thank you so much I hope to see more in the near future! REVIEW! ~Alex **


	13. Chapter 13

Rock My World

Chapter 13: Arthur's advice and Kiku's crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.

Authors note: **Sorry it's been a while my computer's been messing up but no worries here is lucky number chapter 13! ~Alex **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Kiku is normally not so irresponsible and even he cannot comprehend how he ended up in this predicament. When school started he stuck to his guns and barely talked to anyone outside of the band. That's how he normally is shy, quiet, and afraid of other human touch. That is until he laid eyes on his Greek cat loving teacher Mr. Karpusi. When he first saw the teacher it was like time stopped and they were the only two people on the planet.

Soft moss green eyes peeked out from under tired eye lids and met the dark irises of Kiku's surprised stare. The man had shaggy unkempt brown hair and tan sun kissed skin and a smile that made Kiku's heart stop. Kiku never believed in love at first sight because it was just a fairy tale mother's invented to boost a kid's self-esteem but at that moment when green eyes met brown….Kiku finally knew what it felt like to experience love at first sight.

Ever since then Kiku failed to get the Greek man out of his head. He stared at him longingly during class, he would write his name subconsciously on paper when he wasn't paying attention, and he had erotic sex dreams of him at night. He had no idea who to go to about this because in case nobody noticed he isn't exactly the most social person in the world.

He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with a pensive look on his face. His brow was furrowed and he was chewing his bottom lip in concentration. His hair was splayed out on the pillow case and his kimono was wrapped around his body tightly to show off his delicate curves that made fangirl's drool. He considered his options. _Ludwig is out…he's too busy fawning over his Italian. Antonio is out because he's out with Lovino…again. Francis is not an option for uncomfortable reasons such as he's a man whore. Gilbert is not an option because he would give me some farfetched advice that is completely inappropriate and possibly lewd. Maybe I could talk to Arthur? He's not as cold as people assume and Alfred is evidence of his kindness and compassion. And there are times where he could give useful advice…when he's in a good mood. Let's just hope he's in a good mood. _

Kiku slid off of his bed and slipped on his wooden sandals. He opened the door and walked out of his room and over to Arthur's which was just down the hall from his. He knocked on the door and waited. He gulped nervously. _Maybe I should turn back? _Kiku has never had to rely on another person before besides family and it's a scary and new experience. Kind of like jumping off of a bridge with only a rope wrapped around your ankle. It's scary because what if that rope snaps and you're left plummeting to your death. That's what he's afraid of that Arthur will judge him and laugh at him. Kiku mentally scolded himself, _Arthur is not like that, remember if he was such a person Alfred would not spare him a second glance or even consider talking to him because he is a gentle spirit. Arthur may be tough at times but he is also gentle and caring not scary and—_

The door opened and Arthur appeared in the doorway, "Oh hey Kiku what's wrong?"

Kiku bowed in respect, "I seek advice."

Arthur opened the door wider, "Come in."

Kiku nodded in thanks and stepped into the room. Arthur's room was to say more bold than Kiku's plain brown colored walls and tan carpets but he wasn't complaining. In fact the brown was soothing at times and what the carpet lacked in color it made up for in soft quality. Kiku wasn't at all surprised to find Alfred sprawled out on Arthur's bed fast asleep with a comic book two inches from his face. He glanced at Arthur to see a look of serene love and devotion on his face for the American snoring lightly on his comforter. Arthur blushed when he noticed that he was caught and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Poor lad he was all tuckered out from a soccer game during P.E."

Kiku smiled lightly, "I admire yours and Alfred's relationship."

"Do you?" Arthur's eyes were widened in surprise.

Kiku nodded, "And I can see that Alfred loves you deeply."

Arthur blushed crimson and coughed in his fist, "Um I wouldn't say that he loves me….do you think so?" Arthur's expression was one full of hope and slight vulnerability.

Kiku shrugged, "I don't know but one day you should ask him."

Alfred lightly grumbled in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the comforter. The corners of Arthur's smile lifted faintly in a smile reserved for only Alfred but when he looked away it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. He offered Kiku a sideways glance and sighed in defeat, "That boy has me wrapped around his finger."

Kiku chuckled in amusement, "I can see that."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Kiku nodded grimly with an unreadable expression on his face. "It's an issue of the heart." Arthur nodded in understanding and Kiku explained his situation to him. When he was finished Arthur had a thoughtful far-away look on his face and for a second Kiku wondered if the Brit had gotten bored and drifted off into his own world. It was then Arthur's eyes snapped up to meet his own did he realize that the Brit had been listening. "What should I do?" Kiku asked in desperation.

"Well obviously you're not some underage pimply high school student so I say go for the bloke but be careful." Arthur said finally with a look of cool indifference on his face. "Because one wrong step and you can end up screwing up everything."

"But how? How can I pursue him if he thinks I am underage?" Kiku questioned with a look of frustration on his face.

"Spend time with him. See what you do is make up excuses to spend extra time with him like fail his class and ask for tutoring. After you get to know him and he gets to know you, you tell him the truth." Arthur explained using vague hand gestures. "And if it's meant to be it'll work out I promise."

"Do you really think that will work?" Kiku asked hopefully.

Arthur nodded, "Try it and if it doesn't you get to smack me in the face for giving you bad advice."

Kiku paled and waved his hands, "No, no I do not think violence is necessary."

Arthur smirked, "It was a joke Kiku."

Kiku relaxed, "Oh well thank you for the advice and please do me a favor."

"Yeah sure anything."

"Well firstly take good care of Alfred he needs you," Arthur nodded solemnly, "And secondly don't tell anyone what we spoke about, please?"

Arthur's trademark smirk disappeared and was replaced with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I've got your back that's what friends are for, right?"

Kiku blinked in surprise, "We're….friends?"

Arthur nodded, "yes and remember I'm not your only friend. Once you joined the band you became family and we have each other's backs. Just remember mate you're not alone."

Kiku felt his heart warm in his chest at the sound that he wasn't alone and that other's cared for him as well. A small tear escaped his eye and carefully he wiped it away. "Thank you…you have no idea what that means to me."

Arthur's expression turned into one of concern, "Are you okay?"

Kiku nodded, "Yes I am fine I assure you it's just that I haven't seen my family in a long time and thinking about them makes me a bit emotional."

Arthur visibly relaxed, "Oh I'm sorry for reminding you of them."

Kiku smiled, "It's okay actually it's nice to think about them because they're wonderful kind people and I'm lucky to have them."

"Must be nice."

"Excuse me?"

Arthur glanced up and muttered bitterly, "Oh it's nothing I promise."

"Oh…okay well arigato for the advice Arthur sama," Kiku formally bowed.

Arthur smiled sheepishly, "Oh there's no need for such formalities we're friends just call me Arthur."

Kiku shook his head with a slight embarrassed blush on his face, "No, no I cannot be so casual it's improper and I was raised differently from your western cultures."

"Um…okay whatever you like," Arthur opened the door and Kiku didn't hesitate to slip out with one last formal goodbye.

Arthur slowly shut pushed the door shut so he wouldn't wake Alfred but it would seem that said American was wide awake and surprisingly wearing a smirk. "I didn't know that you're good at giving advice."

"Well I'm not a rock star full time. In my spare time I snog my adorable American boyfriend, give helpful advice, and cook." Arthur climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Alfred which earned him a cute blush.

Alfred leaned into Arthur and asked curiously, "You can cook?"

Arthur frowned, "Well actually I've been told that my cooking is horrid and the only person who seems to like it is me."

"I would like for you to cook for me sometime," Alfred said with a faint smile.

"Really?" Arthur's expression was filled with hope as he stared into those deep Caribbean blue eyes.

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded, "Why not?"

Arthur blushed and looked away shyly, "Well you might not like it."

"You don't know that I might like it."

"You're really serious aren't you?" Alfred nodded eagerly and brushed his lips over Arthur's cheeks.

He pulled back with a pink tint on his cheeks, "I want to get to know every bit of you and that means bad cooking and all."

"Hey! My cooking's not that bad," Arthur huffed and looked away with a look of false annoyance on his face.

Alfred chuckled, "I'm sure it's not." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and listened to the beat of Arthur's heart which was fast and steady like the beat of drums.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Alfred nodded, "I'm just happy to be in a relationship with someone like you. You're sweet but you sometimes act cold and I love deciphering your expressions because you always keep me guessing. You're caring and you protect those you love and I find it endearing and wonderful of you to be so loving."

"Hey I can be sadistic and cold," Arthur said menacingly with a cocked eyebrow.

"But you're not sadistic and cold to me," Alfred fluttered those damn eye lashes and instantly Arthur knew he had lost because those orbs stared deeply into his and in that moment he would've done and said anything to please him. It was as if in that moment their roles were reversed and Arthur is the geek and Alfred's the rock star. _Damn maybe I really am in love with him. _

"That's because you're special," and with that Arthur kissed Alfred and lost himself in the feeling of the American's lips on his.

XXXxxxXXX

Kiku took Arthur's advice and began failing Mr. Karpusi's class. He went from a perfect grade to a pitiful pathetic excuse of one. After class Mr. Karpusi asked Kiku to see him after class and when the bell rang that's exactly what he did.

"Mr. Karpusi you wanted to see me?" Kiku asked coyly with a faint blush.

He nodded, "Lately I've been noticing that your grade has taken a turn for the worst and I've been wondering if everything's okay at home."

In Kiku's mind he was thinking, _oh my god he's talking to me what should I do? Should I flirt? Should I smile? Should I remain indifferent to seem mysterious? How is it, this man can render me speechless and make me so stupid? Speak Kiku speak!_

"Everything is okay I assure you," Kiku secretly congratulated himself for keeping his voice steady and not falling under a stutter like he usually did around him.

"Well than can you explain to me how such a bright student could earn such bad grades?" Karpusi's eyes were fixated on him but they held no judgment or even a hint of disappointment. Just curiosity.

Kiku shrugged, "Rough patch?"

Karpusi sighed exasperatedly, "Looks like I'm going to have to put you through after school tutoring."

Kiku cheered inwardly and allowed the slightest quirk of a smile form on his lips. He continued, "It's going to be on Mondays, Wednesday's, and Friday's and it's going to be an hour each day, can you handle that?"

Kiku nodded and willed himself not to blush. Karpusi smiled, "good now scamper off and have a nice day."

Kiku bowed and walked out with a dreamy smile on his face.

XXXxxxXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it I spent some time working on it so appreciate my hard work and leave a review! Thanks! ~Alex **


	14. Chapter 14

Rock My World

Chapter 13: Four red heads and a blond

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

Authors Note: **I would just like to thank everyone who's supported me because all of your reviews have helped me and given me courage to express myself through my writing. If it weren't for my beautiful followers than I would've stopped at chapter five and we can't have that now, can we? Oh and it's also come to my attention that I have made some errors and if I do please do me a favor and ignore it because I can be so clumsy with my writing sometimes and I apologize you deserve better. Anyways that's all I wanted to write for this note and if you read it thank you again for your reviews! Keep them coming and expect more for the future! Enjoy this chapter and I assure you there will be more on the way! ~Alex **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Arthur knew something was off from the minute he woke up. Something wasn't right. A chill crept along his spine and a shiver vibrated over his skin and made his teeth chatter. It didn't make sense. His bedroom was room temperature and the windows were shut so the cold October air couldn't have been the culprit. He slid out of the bed and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. It got worse once he was dressed in his uniform and peered out into the hallway cautiously. His emerald orbs scanned the hallway warily as if he were expecting for something to jump out at him at any given moment. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so paranoid this morning? _

He stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways once again just to make sure it was clear. His heart pounded in his chest and pure adrenaline pumped through his veins like ice cold water. He tip toed carefully down the hallway and flattened his body against the wall beside the staircase when he heard several voices at the bottom. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the very distinct voice of his brother. Allistor.

"—anks for inviting us here Francis," Allistor said with a surprisingly pleasant yet husky tone from all of his years of smoking.

_Francis invited Allistor here?! _Arthur thought to himself angrily_. _His fists clenched at his sides until his knuckles turned white and it took everything he had not to spout out a stream of cuss words at the French bastard right there and then. It took all of his self-control and several self-inflicted wounds not to go down stairs, grab Francis by his hair, and beat the ever living shit out of him. He remained calm and somehow by some miracle he kept his anger in check. It wouldn't do him any good to murder Francis on the spot because his brother would pull him off of him and demand why Arthur hasn't called him in two years and kick his ass on the spot. Perhaps if Arthur remained civil than so would Allistor…assuming he was alone and if he was then maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

But of course nothing is ever that easy.

"Yeah it's been a while since we've seen Artie and it was so nice of you to give us a call," his other brother Dylan said with his naturally uptight tone that reminded him of a soldier in the army. Well he did serve in the army for about two years until he was formally discharged and went to go work for the yard as a detective. According to Arthur's parent's he's the most successful out of all them which made absolutely no sense since Arthur is a fucking rock star! Shouldn't that make him the most successful? One would think so but no! It's always Dylan who gets the praise and is basically the pride and joy of the family. The rest of them are just pathetic wastes of space compared to him in their eyes. Fucking bastards.

"The pleasure was all mine," Francis, the dead man walking, said with that horribly obnoxious accent of his.

"But I have to ask," Gráinne, the older of the twin siblings, began with a suspicious tone. "Why did you invite us here?"

"Well this may come to a shock to you but our Arthur that we have come to know and...tolerate," he paused for dramatic effect, "fallen in love!"

"What!?"

Arthur froze in place and his stomach did a back flip once Francis's words reached his ears. He blushed ten shades of red and before he could stop himself he stormed down the stairs and punched Francis in the jaw. He would've done more if four sets of hands hadn't kept him from his goal of committing homicide.

Once Arthur calmed Francis left to go tend to his newest injury which left Arthur alone with his siblings. Allistor, Dylan, Gráinne, and Seamas. Allistor has crimson locks of blood red hair and green eyes not unlike Arthur's with pale alabaster skin. Dylan is a bit younger than Allistor with a lighter shade of hair but the same piercing eyes now hardened by the hardships of war. The twins, Gráinne and Seamas, look almost exactly alike so much so it's nearly frightening. If you put a cap on Gráinne she looks just like Seamas and if you put a wig on him he looks just like Gráinne. Often they would sometimes switch place's to see who they can trick and unsurprisingly they fooled everyone who wasn't their family. If this were Harry Potter they would be Fred and George.

But despite their similarities in looks all of the Kirkland children are completely different in personality. Completely different and yet similar. One of the similar traits they all inherited from a young age would be the famous Kirkland, 'Death Glare,' that was now being directed at Arthur.

All went silent once Francis left and after a few moments of awkward silence Allistor was the first to speak, "What hell is wrong with you!?"

Arthur flinched and suddenly he felt like a small insecure child again under his big brother's intense glare. "Well?! I haven't heard a peep from you in two fucking years Arthur! Two fucking years! If it weren't for the small fact that you're somewhat famous among idiotic brain dead tasteless gits I would've thought you were dead!"

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not because first of all the last time we spoke you said and I quote, 'I hope I never hear your fucking voice again.' And since then I only made it easier on you." Arthur sneered back defensively with his fists clenched at his sides.

"I didn't mean it! I say shit I don't mean and I didn't think you would actually cut off all ties with us. Dammit Arthur we're family! We were with you when you were bullied all through high school and we had your back every single time anyone fucked with you just like you had ours." Allistor sighed, "You know what yeah I fucked up by being an asshole but…you didn't have to turn your back on us."

"Allistor has a point Artie," Dylan began but Seamus.

"We're family" Seamus said putting a hand on Arthur's shoulders.

"Family sticks together," Gráinne said putting a hand on the unoccupied side of his shoulder.

Arthur shrugged them off and took a few steps back. He threw his hands up in exasperation and shouted, "Okay I'm sorry! I should've called," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I didn't mean to let it get out of hand I just got so caught up in being famous that I forgot what matters most."

Looks of surprise were exchanged amongst the Kirkland siblings. None of them were expecting for Arthur to cave so easily. The Arthur they knew would've argued until his face turned black and blue and would have _never _apologized for something he didn't believe was his fault. Hell even if it was his fault he was always reluctant to apologize or admit he was wrong about anything. What. The. Hell?

"Arthur are you okay?" Seamus asked putting a pale slender hand on his forehead.

"Of course I am," Arthur scoffed before he swatted his hand away.

"Are you sure?" Gráinne leaned in and studied Arthur's face with a suspicious look on her face.

Arthur sighed in exasperation, "yes I think I would know if I were ill I'm not a dumb arse."

"Some of your past choices have us questioning that statement," Dylan muttered bitterly.

Arthur snapped back angrily, "Oh and did you come to brag about what a great arse kisser you are?

"No I came here to see you because I haven't heard a word out of you in years!"

A chain of arguments then broke out amongst the Kirkland siblings who included unflattering curse words, colorful insults, and reminders of embarrassing moments from when they were children. They were ready to tear each other's eyes when a throat cleared and all arguments ceased.

Alfred was standing timidly by the door with his golden fringe flopped over his glasses messily and a blush darkening over his pale cheeks. The corner of Arthur's lips curled into a light hearted smile and suddenly he had seemingly forgotten all about arguing with his siblings. He sashayed over to Alfred and planted a light peck on his lips, "You're early luv."

Behind Arthur and Alfred the Kirkland siblings exchanged gasps of shock and their eyes widened as they took in the scene unfolding before them. Alfred's blush darkened and he asked shyly," Am I interrupting something?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder and smirked at their surprised expressions and he shook his head, "No you're not interrupting anything and since you're here allow me to introduce you to my brothers and sister. They came all of the way from England just to see me and I promise they don't bite."

Arthur held out his hand and Alfred didn't hesitate to take it and allow Arthur to guide him inside. Alfred laced his fingers with Arthur's which caused the Brits smile to grow and he squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Allistor, Dylan, Gráinne, Seamas this is Alfred. My boyfriend."

"Hi," Alfred said meekly with a small wave of his hand. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing against his rib cage as he was scrutinized under the stares of Arthur's family. Suddenly the only girl of the five siblings, Gráinne, reached out and yanked Alfred into a hug before he could react.

"Aww Artie he's so cute!" Gráinne squealed as she smashed Alfred's face in between her large breasts.

Arthur flinched and tried to pry his boyfriend back but her grip was iron tight. "Um Gráinne you're smothering him!" That seemed to snap her out of her ridiculous cooing and she let go of Alfred.

The first thing he did was take in a deep breath before he tripped over himself and collapsed onto his boyfriend. Alfred face was as red as a tomato and when he realized what position he was in his blush darkened two shades more. Arthur groaned and propped himself on his elbows before he opened his eyes and blushed which was becoming more of a common occurrence for Arthur whenever he's around Alfred. He was so close to kissing him it was painful maybe if h—

"Alright I have fucking had it!" Gilbert shouted at the top of the staircase. "Just because most of the people who live here are either heavy fucking sleepers or out a friend's house (Antonio, Francis ((Ran out the back door and went straight to Mathew's dorm room)) and Ludwig ((you can guess where he is))) doesn't mean you can just fucking yell as loud as you can on a fucking Saturday! Now shut the fuck up because some of us need sleep!" Gilbert then stormed off and slammed the door shut to his room.

And was the sludge hammer that broke the ice because everyone busted out into whole hearted laughter. Once it was over Alfred thankfully (reluctantly) pulled himself off of Arthur and helped him up as well. Before any words could be said a throat cleared and all eyes landed on the door.

A tall woman with long shoulder length brown hair, pouty red lips, and doe brown eyes stood in the doorway. She is, to sum it all up, gorgeous and model worthy. She didn't ask for permission to come in or even say a word before her eyes landed on Arthur and she strolled over to him with a predatory grin on her beautiful face. Before Arthur had time to react or even say a word she had her lips pressed against his in a forced kiss.

**XXXxxxXXX **

**Authors Note: Hey sorry to leave ya hanging with a cliff hanger but don't worry I'll update soon! I'll even give you a date on my next update. I will be ready with the next update on Thursday this week so keep your eyes and ears open readers because I'll be ready with the next chapter! Review! ~Alex**


	15. Chapter 15

Rock My World

Chapter 15: Old exes, drunk Canadian's, and a leap of faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

**Authors Note: Hello my lovelies I don't really have anything to say except I am now well and I have many ideas for this blossoming fanfiction! So be patient and enjoy the chapter! **

**Arthur: Bloody hell get on with it! **

**Alex: Shut it or I'll lock you the closet of doom!**

**Arthur: Will Alfred be there? **

**Alex: No he's in the pit of scone hell. **

**Arthur: What!? **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Just as her lips met Arthur's he pushed her away before she could take the kiss further. "What the fuck Rena!?" He wiped away his lips in disgust and subconsciously pulled Alfred closer whose eyes were wide with shock and…anger?

She frowned, "I was just giving you a kiss sweetie."

"Rena how the fuck did you find me?" He growled angrily at the woman who didn't look the slightest bit offended.

"Well a birdy told me that you were slumming it in America so I had to come and visit you!" She smiled sweetly and directed it at Arthur who looked sick to his stomach.

"What birdy?" He snapped, his fists curled in and out and his face was red with anger.

"A private detective," She said meekly with a coy smile.

"Why did you hire a private detective?" Dylan stepped in and put a calming hand on his fuming brother's shoulders.

"Because I realized that….I made a mistake Arthur and I want you back." She said it as if she had just announced that he won a million dollars. She flipped her hair and gave him a flirty smile that failed to charm the seething rock star.

"Rena….we broke up three years ago! You cheated on me and I dumped your ass once and for all." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

"I know," She pouted and her eyes sparkled with tears, "but it was the worst mistake I could make and I realized it when I saw you on TV after a brutal break up."

"You mean he finally smartened up and threw you out on your ass? Good," He crossed his arms and sneered at her. His green eyes that could be so soft and caring at times were hardened and bitter with venom.

"Please take me back," She began to cry. "He took everything I owned and left me nothing….I have nothing and no one left." She sniffed and wiped away her fake tears on the back of her hand.

Arthur was about to say something but Alfred took a step forward and began to speak before he could, "Miss I know what it's like to lose everything and yet still survive. When my parents found out that I was gay they sent me and Mattie to this school. Mattie because he refused to stay with them with the way they treated me and they just packed his bags like it was nothing and sent Mattie and I on our merry way. Two months later they died in a car wreck. We were left with nothing and I thank god that the principal took pity on us and allowed us to stay for free as long as we keep our grades up. But still Mattie and I…we're orphans and you…you're just a money grubbing slut." Everyone gaped at the words that left the boys mouth and Rena looked absolutely outraged. Her mouth opened and closed comically and her eyes were narrowed with anger. Alfred continued, "We found a way to live and so can you because the worst that's happened to you now is that a boyfriend got smart and dumped you. So do us a favor and leave because you and your cheap lipstick is not welcome."

After the cheap lipstick remark she had seemingly found her voice, "How dare you! I am no slut you…you fat ugly orphan!"

There was a loud slap that echoed through the air and all eyes landed on Gráinne who surged forward and slapped her. Her eyes were cold and fierce and her hand was poised dangerously. "Don't you dare say another word to Arthur's boyfriend again or I swear I will do more than slap you."

Rena cradled her cheek and looked around. Arthur's arm was wrapped protectively around Alfred's, Dylan stood next to Seamus with that same cold hard look all of the siblings wore, and no one in the room offered her sympathy.

She shrieked and ran out of the room in a fit of rage with one last, "I'll get you back for this!" And she was gone.

Arthur sighed in relief and was about to ask Alfred if he was okay but before the words left his lips he was met with an armful of Alfred. He was shaking and Arthur knew that he was crying. How he remained so strong while recounting his tale of how his parents died Arthur didn't know but amazed him all the same. He looked around and saw that his siblings had exchanged a silent message and left the room. They walked into the living room and shut the door so they could give Alfred and Arthur some time alone.

"Alfred, luv?" Arthur's voice was now calm and gentle as if he were dealing with a frightened child instead of a hysterical teen.

Arthur hiccupped and pushed away from Arthur, "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry." His eyes were blood shot and wet with tears that streamed down his red cheeks. "D-didn't m-mean t-t-to cry j-j—"

Arthur pulled Alfred against his chest and began stroking his hair lovingly, "It's okay luv I understand and I'm here for you."

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Alfred finally managed to stop crying. Arthur's shirt was stained with tears but he didn't care. All he cared about was cheering Alfred up. Arthur brushed away the remaining tears, "Alfred don't cry…I don't want to see that beautiful face so sad."

Alfred smiled weakly but it was half-hearted, "I'm so sorry Artie it was just that bringing up my past to prove a point brought back painful memories and feelings. I should be tougher than this I'm sorry."

"Alfred quit apologizing I completely understand," He leaned in and kissed Alfred on the forehead. He whispered against his skin, "If you need to cry do it and if you fall I'll catch you I promise."

Alfred blushed ten shades of red and looked Arthur dead in the eyes, "And I'll do the same for you." Alfred stood on his tippy toes and kissed Arthur softly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss nothing more than a peck but it was enough to make Arthur horny for Alfred.

Arthur hated and loved the way Alfred could turn him one with a single peck on the lips. Arthur wanted to wait because Alfred had reminded him time and time again that he wasn't ready but it didn't quell the animalistic urges he felt when he so much as looked at the American. He shook away all thoughts of pinning Alfred down to the wall and exploring every inch of his body possible. He masked his arousal with a reassuring smile, "Feel better poppet?"

Alfred nodded and gave him a beautiful smile that warmed Arthur's heart, "Yes a little bit." He kissed Arthur on the cheek, "Thanks to you."

Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "It was um," he couched into a closed fist, "It was nothing."

Alfred chuckled and grabbed his hand, "Are you up for a walk?"

Arthur nodded and led him outside. Their hands were linked and their faces wore smiles they only reserved for each other. Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand, "how did I get so lucky to have met you?" was what he actually said but what he wanted to say was, _I love you._

"I was thinking just the same," Arthur lied. What he was really thinking was, _I love you. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Francis!" Mathew shouted drunkenly through the phone. "Come over! I want to play duck, duck goose!" He giggled uncontrollably and fell onto his bed with a loud thud.

"Mathieu are you drunk?" Francis asked with a slightly amused tone.

"Noooo!" He slurred through the flip phone, "I am as sober as a bird."

Francis sighed, "I'm on my way don't move Mon Cher."

"Okay lover!" Mathew snickered before he hung up and threw his phone over to Alfred's bed.

Twenty minutes later….

There was a knock on the door, "Mathieu?" Francis called out through the door. He pushed it open and looked inside. "Are you still here?"

"Yep and I'm queer!" Mathew shouted and Francis's eyes widened and a blush crept along his cheeks when he saw that the Canadian was in fact naked.

"Mathieu?!" Francis squeaked in surprise when he took in the sight of Mathew sprawled out on his bed in a seductive pose. Francis's pants tightened and his heart raced as his eyes devoured the soft but firm curves of his hips and the smooth flawlessness of his porcelain skin. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his hands all over his body and devour every inch of his skin with his lips. His eyes traveled downward and he did a double take when he saw Mathew's arousal. It stood erect and leaked pre-cum from the tip. Francis's breathing became shallow and his palms grew sweaty as he tried his hardest to restrain himself.

Mathew arched his hips, "Do you want me Francis?"

_Don't answer that question! _A voice screamed in Francis's head. "Oui…." His voice was thick and husky with lust and longing.

He crawled onto his hands and knees and shook his pert ass invitingly, "alors me baiser le cul avec cet amant de coq épais."

Francis blushed a heavy shade of crimson red and gulped, "Oh merdé." He reached out and was tempted to take his offer but retracted his hand, "non! You are drunk Mon Cher and I refuse to take advantage of you while you're drunk. If we have sex I want to do it while you're sober."

Mathew pouted and slid off of the bed. He swung his hips in a very seductive way as he walked over to Francis. Francis avoided all eye contact with him and gulped loudly when he felt Mathew's breath caress the nape of his neck, "vous ne voulez pas de moi?"

"Of course I do…just not like this." Francis walked around Mathew and picked up a fluffy Canadian blanket. He threw the blanket around Mathew's shoulders and guided him over to the bed.

"B-b-but am I ugly or something?" Mathew asked with dejected tears in his eyes.

"Non you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on and I would love nothing more than to make love to you but not under these circumstances," Francis said with a determined gleam in his eyes.

Mathew smiled sweetly, "You're soooo sweet and chivalrous! Like a prince charming!" He swayed lightly and fell against Francis's shoulders. The Canadian snored lightly and rubbed his cheek against Francis's sleeve with a content sigh.

Francis chuckled lightly and moved Mathew so that he was under the covers. Francis kissed Mathew on the forehead and whispered, "Good night."

XXXxxxXXX

Gilbert couldn't deny it any longer…he was in love with Elizaveta. He loved the way she walked, the way she talked, and the way the sun sparkled in her eyes when she smiled. His heart pounded against his chest and felt as if it might explode when he came to this realization. The more he spent time with her the more he seemed to be falling in love with her and it hurt because he couldn't tell her or else it could ruin a great friendship. He couldn't risk that….

He wanted to tell her and even used his pillow some nights as a substitute but he just couldn't seem to do it for real. Every single time he tried she would flash him that heart-stopping smile and his tongue would get tied. It seemed to be getting worse each day and frankly it scared the ever living hell out of him because he had never felt this way before.

He glanced over at the object of his desires and blushed. _Why can't I just come out and say it? I'm a fucking rock star and I've slept with plenty of women! But she's different….she's special. And a little bit psycho. _

"Gilbert?" Her sweet honey toned voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" They were slowly walking past the park where their friendship first came to be. He inwardly smiled at the thought before pushing it to the back of his mind.

She pointed at a couple sitting on the bench in the park. One of them had neatly combed brown hair, a mole, and violet blue eyes. Gilbert could tell that he was rich and most likely stuck up. A pair of glasses was perched on his nose that was held high as if everything under the sun was beneath him. The man he sat with had shoulder length choppy blond hair, pale skin and moss green eyes. He looked nervous and a bit shy sitting so openly with his gay lover but he showed no signs of moving his hand away from the others. Elizaveta's slender finger was pointed at Mr. Stuck up, "That's Roderich."

Gilbert had Elizaveta figured out by now and he could tell her moods apart easily. Just by the look on her face he could tell that she was about to cry. Her lips were curled into a frown and her hands were shaking by her sides. Roderich glanced around and his eyes landed on them. His lips twisted into a distasteful frown and his eyes gleamed with anger. Suddenly an idea popped into Gilberts head.

"Lizzie do you trust me?" Gilbert asked as he faced Elizaveta fully.

She nodded, "Of course I do."

"Good because I'm about to do something and I don't want you to hit me because I'm doing this to teach that pompous son of a bitch a lesson," Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and before she could question his words he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

XXXxxxXXX

**Authors Note: I hope you liked the chapter! And just for future warning I will be doing a Halloween chapter pretty soon and the next few chapters will be filled with light hearted fluff, hilarity, and *drum roll* BTT PRANKS! Prepare yourself and have an awesome day! Review! ~Alex **


End file.
